The Calm Before The Storm
by Refuse the Reuse
Summary: A quite kid is easy to forget about, simply smiled at and shrugged off. Was she ever truly seen by him? His smiles, kind words, promises did they mean anything? To her they did, till he shrugged her off aswell. Well now shes back... with a bang!OC/ROBIN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ROBIN HOOD OR ANYTHING FROM IT...just my OC's

KK here it goes for my first part of the story...be gentle

______________

The calm before the storm

Chapter 1:

Fear of the unknown

Months of nothing, it was wrong. Letters where regularly received and a reply was always written but now the dull ach of nothingness rung out threw the cold chamber. A small amber candlelight danced in the depth of sorrow that hung over the thickly shadowed room. The silence would have been deafening if there was more than one occupant in the room, but luckily for her the silence opened a chance to escape, not to the paradise she dreams of but safety of her thoughts. Although riddled with questions and endless theories that couldn't be proved the forgotten young woman could easily loose her self in her own ideas as she scanned threw all possibilities but she still found her self at a loss, a loss of answers, a loss of companions and a loss of her letters.

It was almost impossible to understand why her letters had stopped with out there being a bad reason behind it.

Condemned to the cold empty life of being nothing but an accessory, an arm trophy to a man easily mistaken for her own farther given his age and her youth, yet she still held her kind flicker of warmth and continued to smile when ever she received her beloved letters.

It was her only escape; her dreams in ink, her little piece of paradise on paper the letters that gave her a freeing feeling as the neatly scrawled words brought her home.

A soft rapping on the tick wooden door to her chamber threw her out of her thoughts as one of the many maids let her self in.

"Mi Lady," The dirty blonde bowed before straitening up.

"Is he demanding my presence again?" The young raven brown haired woman spat as she turned to face the young maid who was most likely around the same age as her.

The timid maid gave a nod and averted her eyes to the floor at the pure loathing and pain that burned within the elegant young woman's light golden almond shaped eyes, the look almost stinging her face.

"Sir Andrew does wish for your attendance at tonight's banquet, Lady Hannah," The maid gave a nod of her head.

"I know what he wishes, he is impatient and wishes to bring our marriage forwards and I will not allow that, I've made a promise to my sister and her to me. When she is to marry then I will. My sister should not have to watch her younger sibling move threw life before her, despite how crude my life is. I will hold off marrying that disgusting man for as long as I live," Her firm venomous tone piercing the young maid with fear.

"I will attend tonight's banquet but when word from my scout arrives, I wish it to be kept entirely privet and you will discreetly come for me, I'm entrusting you with this task Madison so I believe you will keep this between us unlike my last maid. I don't want Andrew to bring down my efforts again,"

"Of course Lady Hannah," the young maid, Madison, chirped with a determined nod, feeling awe struck and inspired by the daring and brave Lady. Her effort to find out about her so far dormant family will finally be well in her grasp again and she can move on to the next plan of action, what ever that may be.

Standing effortlessly from the vanity stool the Lady Hannah let her deep forest green velvet dress cascade to the floor, blocking her long legs completely from sight as the dress let all its folds fall out.

"I should make my presence known then," the tall elegant woman huffed, letting a smile pull at her delicate Cupid's bow lips as she smoothed out her once long hair, a fresh reminder for going behind her fiancé's back, which in her opinion fuelled to her suspicion, if she didn't before she defiantly knew now, he was hiding something from her.

Her lone figure glided down the long empty hall way, each step echoing threw the emptiness as her shadow flowed between each of the lit torches adorning the stone walls. She played with the short ponytail that swept all her hair into a continuous twist along the base of her skull before resting on her right shoulder, tided tightly by a gold ribbon, her perfectly styled fringe swept across to the right and joined a thin strand, that mirrored the one on the left of her face, kept out of the ribbon's tight hold to frame her soft and delicate young face.

With a tired sigh she pushed the large wooden door at the end of the ghostly hallway, allowing the light and loud banter to flood from the merry room. She stepped cautiously into the mess hall almost fearful of being seen or touched by anyone in the room as they bustled to and from there seats mixing with each other in there separate conversations.

"Decided to join at last, there is an important matter we need to discuss," Andrew grinned his merry attitude brought on threw the influence of alcohol, as it was for the rest of the room.

"The presence of all your friends and high ranking guards won't change my mind," Hannah huffed in an almost childish manor.

"Of course my dear," The merry man grinned slapping her on the back in his drunken stupor causing her to stumble forwards into moving.

"What a gentlemen," She muttered with distaste before taking her designated spot to his left as he sat at the head of the table.

"Now, my dear, about this wedding," The young woman instantly rolled her eyes and decided to beat him to it.

"I will not marry until my older sister has, that was our promise to each other and you excepted this proposal when you insisted on asking for my hand, I'm staying true to my promise and so will you, If my sister passes before she marries then I will follow in her foot steps," Her stone carved fetchers where set dead on determination and no amount of force could sway her.

"But dear, the way Marian picks at her suitors, she'll never marry," The slightly balding Andrew complained.

"Then neither will I," Hannah stated happily.

"Oh come now, stop being so childish and move on with your life, you live here now, this is your home, not Nottingham, here and you still treat it as a temporary accommodation, you sleep in your own chamber and you won't even permit your own _fiancé_ a kiss," The drunken outraged man yelled as her delicate, pristine face scrunched up in disgust as she concentrated more on the flecks of chicken being spat from his numb stumbling lips rather than the words, cringing as her own untouched plate of food was pebble dashed with the contence of her _fiancé's _mouth. She couldn't help but visibly gaged as her cup of wine made a faint plop as food swished down into the drink. Instantly averting her gaze and stretching a smile onto her rosy lips, a smile being the only remedy to stop the gag reflex and preventing her from chucking her stomach up.

A shifty, dirty blonde haired maid made her way into the mess hall, standing on her tiptoes in search over the boisterous crowd. The lady Hannah had easily spotted her and gave a faint nod once she caught her maid's eye and stood swiftly from her chair leaving the drunken man to banter to himself before sweeping out.

Gliding back down the halls her determination and fear spinning in her stomach as her maid ran to her side.

"I placed it on your vanity desk Mi Lady,"

"Thank you," She smiled thankfully and gave a nod to the satisfied maid letting her depart with a proud feel of being able to help her kind mistress. Despite what she lets on the Lady Hannah is a wonderful person but blankets herself in her distaste for her ball and chain known as Andrew.

Throwing the door to her chamber open and closing it securely, bolting the lock, she strode towards her vanity and stared down at the envelope, the red wax seal printed with her simple crest of a bow and 4 drawn arrows.

The moment of truth waits finally, the fear of the unknown will finally be known…but did she really want to know? The young lady was happy to believe her older sister Marian was romantically involved with her childhood sweet heart and the young lady's best friend, Robin, who she had heard about plenty in her previously written letters from her sister, and that she had been to busy and in love to write. She was even happy to think her sister had lost any use in her hands, being they where cut off or not, rendering her unable to write.

But the Lady Hannah was not content with the unknown and did not like living a lie, so she urged herself to pick the letter up and open it, the paper giving a crackle and the wax seal a small pop as it broke. Pulling out the crisply folded letter from her scout and friend, intended on informing her on the situation for her home.

_Dearest Lady Hannah,_

_I was sorry to hear of the failed delivery of my first letter and am greatly saddened to be sending you this grave news again._

_Upon my arrival here things where quite apart from the talk of treason and I regret to inform you for your fathers passing. Your older sister Marian was unheard of for a number of months as you know and word has only just reached back now concerning her._

_I am able to pass on my little knowledge that your older sister has also passed on. I am not sure of the details but as I am well aware you will search for them, in which case your best bet would be to seek out Robin of Locksley,_

_I am truly sorry_

_Your good friend and scout,_

_Anthony_

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, so this was why people feared the unknown? They hated the horrible truth that was uncovered.

The distraught younger sister took in a shaky breath before collapsing onto the thick blankets of her large bed, unable to cope with the weighing sensation on her chest at the morbid news, she cried. One of her dreaded theories proven right, the length of time her family had passed, the one person that knew and could have informed her shut her in the dark. She was the lost, forgotten child, truly alone in the world and not just how she often felt… she surely was alone.

How did this happen? When? Where? Was she ever to be formally and properly told? Her childhood friend, Robin, although much older than the child she was at the time, made a dead set promise to her, one she cherished.

With time and thought she always found her self forgiving him, no matter how major or minor his mistakes where… but would she ever be able to forgive him now?

Has she even forgiven him for his last departing mistake he sentenced her to?

_________________

Hmmm questions? What possible could the answers hold... only i know

=]

what could possible happen next?

Will it all kick off... you bet...


	2. Chapter 2

STILL DON'T OWN ROBIN HOOD...XD STILL THE BBC'S

______________

The calm before the storm

Chapter 2:

Shadow of the day

The bleak and dreary clouds hung limply in the sky, adorned deeply in their shades of grey, blocking out all possibility of sun. Not one ribbon of light could stream threw their thick barrier, all the joy and brightness was caged behind. Much like the young Lady Hannah, stood at her chamber window throwing an endless gaze across Sir Andrew's estate. The weather certainly matched the damp aura, often cast over the land and its people, why should the sun bless such a damned place?

A soft sorrowful sigh flowed from the young lady as she let her eyes trail down to the courtyard, the loosely assembled guards where dotted around in there small groups, taking up the tasks of talking and playing small gambling games instead of there duty. Her loosely tied dark hair flowed gently over her shoulders as she shook her head, silently showing her disapproval as she once again found her self-thinking. Why should the sun shine here?

The land was bare, it's people moved in a slump, the sun was gone, it's guards and leader didn't care, Sir Andrew's estate brought nothing but depression. The whole place was screaming silently, crying to deaf ears, its problems and issues unheard, how could such a place be treated as if it was held in a dungeon, where the sun truly didn't shine and the cries and scream where unheard, falling of deaf ears.

Once again the Lady Hannah was brought tumbling out of her thoughts by the soft rapping on her chamber door and as usual she never uttered a response. The dirty blonde Madison pushed her way into the room, quietly closing the door behind her before bowing to Hannah's back.

"Mi Lady, all your preparations have been made, is there anything else you wish of me?" The maid looked at the Lady's back with eager eyes; there was nothing more freeing than helping in this quest.

"There is," Hannah nodded as she turned from the window and flowed to her vanity table.

"I need you to be my scout of this bleak place. Cover for me as long as you can, just hold of Andrew knowing I've left by any means. I do expect him to eventually find out I've gone and when that times comes, I want you to come for me, before he does. You will have a head start on finding me for you have the advantage of knowing my location," She picked up the small but weighty bag from the vanity's top and turned to her maid.

"I will show you, your horse I've picked out for this task if you choose to take it," The maid gave a stern nod, her hands fisted by her side as she tried to hold in her fear but mostly her excitement.

"I do accept this task Lady Hannah, you have done great things during your stay in this shadowed place and I admire your courageous task, you can trust I will stay loyal to you and do as you have asked," Madison bowed once again, but this one bow showed to the young Lady true respect.

"Thank you, you are a great friend to me Madison," Hannah smiled as she stepped towards the maid and grasped her left hand, bringing it up between them both as she placed the small weighty bag into the maid's palm.

"I want you to have this, do as you wish with it," The Lady was smiling a true and contagious smile that Madison couldn't help but mirror as the Lady Hannah's hands fell back to her side, allowing the curious maid to investigate the bag.

"My goodness…Mi Lady?" Madison gasped upon spying the fine contence of the bag.

"I thought all your jewellery was packed,"

"I held some back for you, I didn't want to waste all my fine jewels on keeping any outlaws happy so I can travel quickly. Also I wish to thank you and help you, that should be a fair amount to keep your life stable, so keep it safe and secrete. We don't want anyone finding out and taking it from you, I've also placed some gold in your chamber while you were working" She smiled as the maid tied up the bag and shone a beaming smile at her.

"Thank you…" The stunned maid was interrupted by a loud banging on the chamber door causing both youthful women to freeze and stare at the door with open wide-eyed fear.

"Lady Hannah!" The boyish panicked voice called out, snapping the called Lady in to action as she flung the door open and grasped the boy by the front of his beige tunic, yanking him into the room and letting him stumble to catch his footing as she closed and locked the door.

"What are you playing at Jimmy?" Hannah scolded throwing a deadly look that the boy just threw off.

"I want to come with you Hannah, I can be of help to you I promise," The lanky boy pleaded, his grey eyes pouring his soul to her, showing the truth, his reason for wanting freedom.

"I need you here, you have to help Madison," The elegant woman sighed as she looked at the begging boy, his light brown hair a mess from his low ranking duties being a foot solider.

"I can give you protection, I have a strong hardy horse, I can easily carry your belongings too," With each word the young 16 year old uttered the more she felt her self crack.

"I will be fine here Mi Lady and I will rest easy knowing you are safe and in the protection of a solider," Madison smiled, siding with the boy.

"Your so young Jimmy," Hannah breathed as the boy went stiffed and stood up strait.

"But I have skill, you said so your self," He wined like a sulking brother. Jimmy never showed proper authority to Hannah, not since the day they met, they had become good friends and felt uncomfortable when having to communicate formally.

"Fine, you can come with me," She finally caved heaving a heavy huff causing the maid to giggle while the giddy boy jumped to hug his sister figure.

"You wont regret it," He beamed before letting her go from his tight embrace.

"I have already moved your things out, there at my planned pick up point, so you will have an easier time getting out,"

"You didn't plan on me saying no did you?" Hannah smiled crossing her arms as the tall boy grinned, despite her down hearted quest and sad news received only 2 nights back, she still found her reasons to smile.

"I knew you'd let me come," He beamed, feeling proud of him self for guessing the young Lady would cave, her soft spot from him winning over.

"Should we move to the stables?" Madison offered taking a glance out the chamber window at the darker shade of grey the sky had become.

"Yes, I believe it is time we got moving," The Lady concluded falling back into her stone set look as she grabbed her black cloak and threw it over her shoulders clasping the silver oak leaf clasp, securing it in place as the dark material fell over her deep purple dress.

The small group made there way swiftly threw the barren house, the time to eat was at its peek ensuring they could easily pass threw unnoticed, while any occupants that should be working, instead indulged in stuffing there faces. Each walked in their own way towards the stables, the Lady glided down the halls as she often did, light footed and determined on reaching her destination. Jimmy strutted casually, his lengthy strides unheard and ghost like while Madison had to pick up her pace to save herself from falling behind as she scooped more of her standard and plain dress into her arms, freeing her legs to take a lengthy jog.

The large stable door creaked with strained effort of being moved causing a few of the horses to throw there heads up and flick there ears forwards in interest. The keen to move animals watched the small group before realising they where to be stuck in there designated stalls, stationed in two rows on both long walls opposite each other, for the rest of the day, choosing instead to continue grazing at there feed of hay.

Jimmy instantly fled to the side of an un-missable giant tied outside an empty stall filled with tack and feed. The great bay Shire stood strong and proud, towering over the lanky boy as he effortlessly sprung up into the saddle that was swamped by the size of the mighty horse.

"If we run into any trouble, then she'll run into them," The boy grinned leaning forwards in the saddle to pet the giant mares neck.

"You weren't joking about your strong horse," Hannah mused running a hand down the gentle giant's white face before moving to a stall housing a gleaming chestnut mare.

"Madison, this will be your horse when the time comes," The lady turned to the maid who gave a strong nod eyeing the beauty of the horse.

An impatient stallion threw his head up, whining loudly as his reins clacked against his bridal with each excited bob of his head. The stunningly black Friesian was the beauty of the stables and no doubt idly belonged to the Lady Hannah, she must admit he was the one gift she gladly expected from her other wise disgusting and useless fiancé.

"Hush Aiden," Hannah smiled as she walked to the excited horse and opened his stable, reaching a calm hand out and grasping the reins to lead him out. The brilliant horse walked feverishly from the confinement of its stall and stood high and proud awaiting for his rider. Hannah hiked her pristine velvet dress up revealing the pair of soft black riding pants tucked into her laced riding boots and placed her left foot in the left stirrup while gripping the saddle, giving a small bounce before lifting herself up and throwing her right leg over the saddle and sitting, settling her right foot in the other stirrup and sorting her dress into a more comfortable position for riding instead of it being bunched up around her. Her cloak rested on her horses back, blending in with his colour perfectly as its hood was pulled up over the Lady's head.

"Here's some food I packed for you both Lady Hannah, please have a safe trip," Madison smiled passing the shadowed woman the delicately packed bag.

"Thank you Madison, stay safe," With a flash of a smile she kicked her impatient horse into a walk and lead the bounding stallion from the stables, his energetic steps smacking dully against the dirt path followed shortly by the heaver and louder claps from the shire. Once in the open the two kicked there horses into a quicker pace their hooves drumming against the ground in their hasty speed. Any small attention the two got was mostly pulled towards the thundering shire, her big heavy hooves pounding at the ground and she made her way.

Any guards who cared to take notice of the two hastily fleeing the village would be met with Madison, she already had planned out what was needed to be said and could convince the most difficult people, it was like a gift.

"Stop here!" Jimmy called over his horse's loud canter as he pulled her to a stop. Hannah also pulled back on her reins and turned her horse, urging him to step back towards the shire Jimmy was dismounting. The hefty horse stood where she was left while Jimmy threw a large sheet back, scattering the small broken branches and leaves that rested on it, making it look like a large bush and revealing a small cart. With a grin the boy rolled up the sheet and placed in onto the rest of the load.

"How long did you spend covering that?" Hannah asked with a laugh as she walked her horse by the cart and placed the food bag in while Jimmy quickly threw the shire's harness on and attached the cart to her.

"Most of the day, I though you'd ride out with out me," The boy grinned as he changed his giant horses reins to much longer ones suited for controlling the horse while pulling the cart.

"I don't think I would have been able to ride out when I found out all my stuff had been taken and disguised as a rather large bush," The Lady smiled as Jimmy laughed hopping onto the cart taking his seat and snapping his horse into action again.

"Let's create some distance between us and that damned place," Jimmy offered as he snapped his shire faster, the large powering animal having no problem in lugging the cart in her pounding strides. A smile pulled at Hannah's bow lips as she allowed her horse to join the speed, riding away from the grey shady town and towards her answers.

Nottingham won't know what's hit it when she arrives and neither will Robin Hood.

This woman rides with a burning determination, people can either stand down, or fall down.

____________________

Ohh what havoc will be caused inthe next part XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood or its characters, there the BBC's

_________________

The calm before the storm

Chapter 3:

Stand down or fall down

The wind blew threw the trees like a soft rolling wave, encouraging the sounds of nature to blend together in a beautiful forest lullaby. The trees grouping together in their gentle sways as the leaves hummed the background of the forest song, there sweet rustling where the gentle crashing waves of the canopy, a sound that can not be achieved by a lonely tree.

Ribbons of golden light streamed threw the singing canopy, warming the forest floor in their chosen spots, glittering the leaves shadows as they danced to there own tune.

"It's beautiful," The Lady smiled, breathing in the fresh air deeply, tipping her head back with closed eyes to soak in the cool breeze and ribbons of light that passed over her face, lighting her with a golden shimmer, the gentle heat flowing form each of the beams.

"It is, I feel as if I've been in a completely different world where the sun wouldn't even spare us a single glance," Jimmy grinned from his seat on the creaking cart as his shire plodded on, glancing up at the basking Lady Hannah sat on her sleek horse.

Her golden eyes flickered open; catching the sight of the branches overhanging the small forest path the sun winking at her threw the leaves of the thick canopy.

"That's because we where, we where caged in that shadow trapped town and nothing was to save us, only our selves and our escape," The young Lady added gravely bringing her head down and her eyes forwards to face the lingering path ahead.

"What will you do when we arrive?" Jimmy questioned, his usual casual manor was hinted with curiosity.

"I suppose we start in Locksley," Hannah sighed softly.

"What if we don't find this Robin character there?" Jimmy frowned lightly steering the hefty shire more into the centre of the path.

"Then I will stand in the middle of Sherwood and scream his name so loud the heavens will hear," The lady smiled turning to look back at Jimmy who gave a delighted laugh.

"I'll hold you to it," The boy nodded causing an amused giggle to fall from Hannah's lips.

"It's great to see you this way," Jimmy smiled while the Lady pulled her horse back to stroll next to the cart.

"I don't quite understand what you mean," Hannah frowned softly while Jimmy simply grinned.

"I know your in grieving but you seem so much lighter, free even," The Lady couldn't help but smile and nod softly at his words.

"That's because for once in so long, I do finally feel free," A brighter smile found it's way onto her lips as she pulled her horse to a stop, the sound of running water trickling loudly, perking the interests of both horses as they threw there heads up and flicked there ears forwards.

"I think we should give the horses another rest," Hannah finalised as she slipped of her horse and began at taking the stallion's tack off.

"I agree, they have done well and deserve a day brake," Jimmy beamed jumping down from the cart and beginning to clatter at the restraints that attached his shire to her load she easily lugged. Hannah's black Friesian stallion leapt forwards in his excitement of being free from his bonding tack, throwing his head up and giving a delighted snort, rearing up before throwing his front hooves back to the ground.

"Someone's happy," Laughed Jimmy as he slapped his shire's rump pushing her into a casual plod towards the stream where she proceeded to take a hearty drink.

"He enjoys his freedom as much as he does his rides," Hannah smiled setting the heavy saddle on the ground and sitting on it.

"Won't be long now, we should be in Sherwood forest pretty soon," The tall solider grinned pulling out some bread and falling onto the grass next to the Lady perched on her horses saddle.

"Bread?" The messy brunette offered lazily.

"Thank you," Hannah smiled flicking her hood down and smoothing out her dark brown hair before ripping a sizable chunk of the bread off.

The two travellers sat calmly enjoying the stillness of the ground, watching their horses with keen eyes.

"What do you think will happen?" Jimmy mumbled as he picked at his bread while the elegant Lady ripped of a small piece of her bread and popped it in her mouth, chewing it calmly as she raised a slender brow at the mumbling boy.

"You know…will we have to go back?" The suddenly quiet boy asked down hearted.

"We are never going back there," The lady frowned, her voice hard a stern as she shot the boy a steely look for even thinking such a think.

"I know Andrew will eventually come for me, but Madison will get here first and we can all easily out wit him into leaving empty handed," A smirk pulled at Hannah's lips at the though of finally being able to beat her fiancé.

"Freedom in the end," Jimmy smiled as Hannah gave a determined nod, tearing another small piece of bread off and eating it politely.

It wasn't long before the two travellers had wrangled their horses back in to the restraints of their tack, placing the animals back into there working mode as they strode forwards back on the forest path and heading towards there destination where they will finally be able to have a full and well needed rest.

"Ahh Sherwood," Jimmy grinned in a husky voice taking a deep breath as if testing the air causing the Lady to laugh.

"What?" The boy laughed blinking at the elegant Lady perched on top her horse gently shaking her head.

The young Lady faced the road ahead, her form high and correct for riding, the lessons in etiquette that was literally beaten into her, were hard to leave behind. She could still feel the scrutinizing gaze and warm breath of the elderly woman who used to breath like a dragon down the back of her neck, watching and waiting for the poor girl to slip up so she could scream in her face. Her old teacher really did used to put the fear of god into the poor girl. During a practice dinner, the young Hannah had been so fearful of her teacher that her hands trembled with her fright, so much she dropped the silver fork and instantly burst into tears and fled from the room, terrified out of her mind of the old woman and what she would do to her.

Hannah smiled softly at the road ahead of her and reached a hand back to pull her black hood over her hair. Her hand instantly returned to the reins of her horse once her hood sat back where it once was. The stallions ears flicked forwards, peeked with interest as he held his head up high, hearing what the others did not. The mare also flicked her ears forwards but kept her head down as she concentrated on pulling her load, her long forelock sweeping over her eyes and most of her face surprising many that she could still see threw her long shaggy hair.

The stallion's steps became more energetic causing the light sway of the elegant rider to turn into more of a bounce as her horse pushed him self into a slow and held back trot.

"What is it Aiden?" The Lady questioned her horse as he shook his head, his long slightly wavy mane flying over his neck and back to where it once sat as he let a low snort rumbled from his muzzle.

A number of muffled shouts where carried with the wind reaching both the Lady's and the young soldier's ears, causing them both to turn and look into the forest on there right, peering threw the trees in search of the owners to the shouts. The loud rustle of shrubs brought the attention away from the forest and to the panicked boy who fell out onto the forest path, startling the Friesian stallion who reared up with a loud bellowing whine causing his rider to let out a shocked shriek as she leaned forwards in the saddle, gripping tightly at the reins trying to bring her horse back down as she countered balanced her self to prevent from falling of the large dark horse backwards.

"Hannah!" Jimmy called out in shock pulling back on the long reins as his mare threw her head at the outburst.

With another loud whine the stallion's lightly feathered hooves crashed back against the forest floor, snorting loudly as he threw his head up at the young boy who scampered away, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

The slightly panicked Lady patted the side of her horse's neck; easing him softly to calm down as he bounded lightly in a still march till his rider kicked him forwards, jump starting him into a canter. Hannah pushed her horse on, ignoring the protesting shouts from Jimmy as he struggled to get his confused horse to move.

The stallion thundered on, his glorious black coat was sleek and shimmered with silver ripples in his strong powerful movements, his rider steering him around the bend in the path and towards the small grouping of guards who had seized the boy.

A scowl took place on the Lady Hannah's face as she kicked her horse into a charge catching the attention of the men as her mighty stallion ploughed two of them that failed to moved quick enough, sending them strait to the floor with loud groans.

"What so you think your doing girl," One barked at her as he drew his sword, the clean metal ringing lightly.

"What are you doing with this child?" The lady shot back fiercely her tone dripping with venom, stunning the man as he blinked up at her. With a frustrated sigh she kicked her horse forwards, jumping him in to rearing up causing the armoured man to stumble back and fall over his own feet while the great stallion stood proudly.

"The boy, made the mistake of stealing from us," the lone armoured guard spat from where he gripped the struggling boy.

"I didn't," The young boy cried pulling at his arm trying to brake free.

"Then where did my coins run of to eh? You filthy little sod," The guard, growled causing the young boy to brake out into more tears.

"Enough!" The Lady bellowed her voice loud and powering as her horse lunged forwards startling the man as he pushed the kid away to draw his sword.

The small-armed group reassembled clumsily while Hannah held a hand out to the boy.

"Take my hand," She insisted as the cautious boy slowly reached his hand up and jumped as she quickly grabbed him and hoisted his small body into the saddle in front of her. The black stallion threw his head back grunting at the sharp objects pointed towards him while his rider pulled him back urging the animal to back step away from the group.

"Give us the boy,"

"Like I'm going to listen to you, you low ranking pests," The elegant woman spat looking down at the group.

"Now I strongly suggest you stand down," Her almond shaped eyed narrowed into a cold glare.

"And who are you to order us?" Another laughed at the mere idea of her order.

"Stand down, or fall down," The Lady growled while the group glanced between them before raising there swords at the ready.

"Your mistake," Hannah smirked and kicked her horse into a fast pace, pulling him off the forest path and turning to watch as the guards yelled and tried to scatter from the charging Shire and her cargo.

An amused laugh shot from both the Lady and once fearful child as all the guard ended up on their arses, sprawled across the forest floor groaning in pain.

"ONWARDS MARY!" Jimmy shouted throwing a fist in the air as he pushed his horse on while the Lady couldn't help but laugh harder at the daft boy and his shire horse…Mary.

With a wide set smile and stern kick her stallion was chasing up on the cart, the Lady holding the small boy with her left arm as he gripped tightly at the saddle. Once nearing the slowing cart she pulled back on the reins with her lone right hand slowing her horse, allowing the boy to slip down onto the cart next to Jimmy.

"You alright lad?" Jimmy beamed throwing an arm around the kid's shoulders.

"Where are you from? We'll take you home," Hannah smiled as the boy blinked up at her.

"Locksley," He chirped his blue eyes gleaming lightly.

"Great! Where headed there anyway," Jimmy beamed.

"So what's your name?" The lady asked with the same kind smile.

"William," The young boy beamed, his sandy hair flicking in his face.

"Nice to meet you Will, I'm Jimmy and that's Hannah," The lanky soldier grinned nudging the small boy.

"You've come a long way from your village, you must be famished," Jimmy smiled.

"Jimmy, get him some food and water," The Lady ordered softly.

"Sure thing, hey kid, do you think you can handle my horse?" The childish Jimmy grinned his grey eyes alight as he held the reins towards the boy who nodded eagerly and took them, turning to face that shire who plodded forwards with out any recognition.

The messy haired soldier turned in his seat and began rooting threw the possessions in the back before finally turning around with a wrapped package of meat, bread, cheese and a canteen of water.

"Eat up kid," The wrapped up food and canteen where passed casually to the kid who swapped the reins for them and began to eat his way threw the wrapped goods like they where going out of fashion.

"Hungry?" The Lady smiled raising a delicate brow as the child nodded and quickly finished his mouth full before speaking, a quality the Lady found cute and respectful.

"Yes mam," The boy nodded.

"Don't your parents feed you?" Jimmy question staring at his working horse ahead.

"No sir, they do, its just not much, mum says the sheriff charges too much and they don't have enough money to buy loads food, some times we don't eat at all," The young child added gravely causing a frown to set on both the travellers faces.

"Well eat up now then kid," Jimmy smiled, putting the mood back in a good one as the small group pushed on towards Locksley, another reason for going there sat next to Jimmy.

Next stop Locksley and Robin Hood.

____________________

The travel draws to an end and the quest begins


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: same as the others ¬¬ don't own Robin Hood

____________

The calm before the storm 4

Chapter 4:

The battle of one

The forest gently opened up, giving show to vast lands and glorious views. Small birds swept threw the sky and dived towards the earth there chirps and calls mingling perfectly with each other and the brush of tree adding to the calming harmony of the woodland. The lively quiet was bustling with energy but in a serene way that could lull one to sleep, mainly a young one who sat slumped against the young solider who continued to sing his gentle melody. An old song his mother used to sing, a beautiful song that only sounded right when sung by him.

"Jimmy you have such a wonderful voice," The Lady on top her horse smiled as the messy haired boy grinned.

"It's not something I brag about," He laughed, his grey eyes sparkling.

"I envy your talent," Hannah smiled facing the open path ahead.

"As do many envy yours," The boy smiled as the Lady gently shook her head.

The energetic steps of the great stallion picked up, as he grew restless perking his ears forwards at the busying sound that wasn't like the softness of the forest it was that of the village.

"I guess where here," Jimmy stated oddly heaving a sigh as he pulled his horse to a stop.

"I'll let Mary have a rest and wait here while you go talk," Hannah nodded in agreement pulling her horse to a stop.

"I'll take the boy," She smiled softly as Jimmy gave a curt nod scooped the sleeping child up and sat him in front of the elegant Lady.

"Don't take too long I might get bored," The young soldier smiled as Hannah giggled lightly wrapping her left arm around the boy to keep him in place before kicking her horse into a walk.

The energetic steps of the horse clattered dully against the dirt path that lead into the small village that was Locksley, villagers looked up from their work and eyed the proud horse and his rider. Slowly the working people began to group and huddle together whispering and muttering amongst them selves about the well presented new comer sat upon her high horse.

Her high ranking figure was both intimidating and infuriation, no one knew why she was here but they wanted to make sure she was well taken care of in a manor they saw fit. No woman on her high horse can come prancing into their humble village and automatically gain their respect.

The Lady herself didn't expect those around her would be much help or much friends to her, not as far as first impressions went, she may come across as snobbish and high and mighty but she was far from that. Her figure simply held grace and elegance, not high rank and power, her clothing may show wealth but the also show her chains.

"William!" A panicked woman pushed her way threw unmovable crowed as the Lady Hannah pulled her horse to a stop.

"William!" The woman called again as she fell threw the line of people causing the small boy to groggily open his eyes.

"Mom?" The sandy haired child questioned, rubbing his squinted eyes as the woman picked herself up and ran towards the Lady and her horse.

"Mom!" William called happily as his mother reached him and held her arms up to him as Hannah uncurled her arm from his small form, allowing the boy to slip from the saddle and into his mother's arms.

"Oh thank goodness, what happened to you," His mother breathed hugging him close before setting him on the ground and holding him at arms length.

The young elegant Lady smiled softly to herself before swinging her leg back over the saddle and sliding off her horse.

"Did them brutes hurt you?" The now furious mother questioned checking the boy over for injuries while Hannah moved to the head of her horse and gripped the reins lightly just under his chin.

"No mom, I out ran them and them ran into Lady Hannah and her soldier Jimmy, they saved me!" The young child chirped with excitement turning to the Lady who smiled softly and gave a small nod to the beaming child.

"It was so exciting mom, you should have seen it, Lady Hannah rode her horse into the men then Jimmy did too," William bounced in his excitement causing the Lady to giggle lightly while the mother looked panicked, flashing her worried glance to the elegant young woman.

"He was unharmed when I picked him and got him away from the guards, he was just abit shaken and tired. My soldier and I gave him some food and water and he's been resting for the rest of the journey back," The delicate face of Hannah sat in a soft smile, causing the mother so smile thankfully back as she held her son close.

"Thank you, Mi Lady, I'm ever so grateful," The humble woman bowed.

"Its quite alright, and Hannah is just fine, there's no need for formalities," The kind Lady smiled as the boy's mother stood up right and beamed a respectful smile to her.

"Is there anything I could do, to repay your kindness?" The stunned woman offered while the rest of the villagers slowly went back to their work, casually keeping an eye.

"There is one small thing, I'm looking for Robin Hood, you wouldn't happen to know of his where about?" The whole village heard the question that fell from the Lady's lips as they slowly sunk back towards there houses glancing around as if an army was about to attack at any given moment.

"They have women to capture him now, what next?" the boy's mother scoffed.

"Pardon?" Hannah frowned in confusion.

"Robin Hood is an outlaw, has been for some time now, you won't find him here, and I will not give him away to some law authority," The suddenly defensive woman shot.

"I do not wish to capture Robin, I used to know him when I was younger, I only seek him to ask him a few questions about my family," Hannah insisted as the woman shot her a wary glance.

"Please, my family are dead and he's the only one who can tell me what happened, I need to find him, I don't wish to bring him or anyone here harm," The high and mighty looking woman pleaded.

"Inside William," The mother urged while the child protested.

With a defeated sigh and a dented spirit the Lady Hannah sprung up onto her high horse and turned him around, glancing at a few other villagers who all averted there gaze.

Thundering hooves stole the attention of everyone including the young Lady as a hardy group of soldiers on there many horses filed in and circled around village, weaving threw the houses and pushing its villagers into a group.

"Tax collection everyone, come on pay up," The one guard on his still grey horse ordered looking around at the panicked chaos with a smirk.

"We've already paid our taxes!" One man shouted in his out rage.

"Well the bar had been raised, seeing as you where all late and short of you last payment, we'll keep coming until we see fit," The self asserted high man laughed.

"Your running us out of house and home, how do you expect us to survive?" William's mother yelled in her anger.

"Don't like it, take it up with the sheriff," The man waved her off and watched amused as she charged forwards.

"Mom!" A terrified cry broke out silencing the shouts and outraged cries of the village.

"William!" The mortified woman screamed as her child was dragged towards the man on his grey horse.

"This was the kid that stole from us!" One guard with a relatively black eye grunted.

"Yer, that was the kid," Another yelled from his bay horse. The small group of once defeated guard reassembled again, the Lady had no idea they had horses with them, it was no wonder they caught up so fast.

"Let my son go, he did nothing," The woman cried as more foot soldiers held her back.

"This boy stole? Well things don't look good for this thieving little village," The overly proud guard smirked.

"Take what they have!" The gruff man bellowed his order instantly causing a mass chaos of screams and shouts as the group of guards started to ransack the innocent village.

"No stop this, let my son go! Please," The woman was cut from her pleading as a guard backhanded her strait across the face, sending her falling to the dirt ground.

"ENOUGH!" The Lady screamed, slapping the whole area into silence as Jimmy stumbled onto the scene, his sword drawn.

"Well what do we have here?" The overly assertive guard smirked walking his horse on.

"Aren't you a beauty," A sly smirk pulled across his thin lips while a deadly glare flew across the Lady's face.

A panicked pace of feet drummed lightly threw the forest, leaves crunching under feet as a man made his was threw the trees, his breaths becoming shallow and ragged as he kept a quick pace, stumbling every so often in his haste.

"ROBIN!!" The man yelled nearing an invisible home as he hurried himself.

"ROBIN!!!!" He called again, stretching the bird name as he frantically searched for the names owner. The light haired man skidded to a halt in the hidden den, a few faces looking up at him in confusion as he huffed for his breath.

"What is it Much?" A slightly annoyed voice sighed as the speaker turned towards the frantic man as he panted.

"Well?" He urged watching the man wheeze.

"Out with it man," Another barked, his deep voice stern from where he stood with his hands folded with in the opposite sleeves of his long robes.

"Easy Tuck, give 'im a chance to breath," A calm voice added from where he lounged.

"Locksley…" The man gasped finally.

"…trouble…soldiers," the panted words didn't need to make sense, all that was said was enough. The small group had instantly grabbed their assorted weapons and filed out. Thundering out of there hidden camp and towards the threatened village.

The group skidded to a halt onto of an over looking hill, viewing the destruction from a high, the soldiers carelessly pulling at belongings, throwing people aside to enter their homes. It was madness and it riled the group.

A thin blonde woman was the first to make a move towards the village.

"Stop Kate," The leader, know as Robin frowned, griping the thin boisterous blonde.

"Get off me! My mothers down there!" She struggled against the leaders strong hold.

"We can't just go charging in there, lets just stop and think about things first," Robin insisted pushing the girl back.

"Robin's right, if we just charge in it could easily end badly, and not just for us," The calm Tuck stated looking around the group.

"So what do we do?" The last of the group spoke, the tall bear like man stood holding his staff tight at the ready as the group passed glances before turning back to there leader.

"Ok, what we'll do is surround them, use arrows for warning short and make them believe there out numbered and drive them out," The fearless leader summed looking around the group.

"It's a bit over used, what if they expect it from us," The once lounging man huffed.

"We have to try Alan, it's the safest way for us and Locksley," The leader concluded while the rest of the group agreed and turned back to face the village from there little huddle. The high man on his grey horse sat smirking down at the captured child and held back mother. The group filled up with rage at the brutality of the men causing all the suffering to their beloved village. With one last chance at restrain the leader was sent sprinting towards his home, anger boiling in him at the sight of a guard striking a woman.

"Robin!" The group called out in shock as they followed.

"ENOUGH!" The screamed order knocked the whole group back on their arses in stunned shock. Even the leader him self found he was obeying the command and stood where he was staring at the hooded woman on her majestic horse.

"This stops here, you sir have gone too far, you have neither the right nor the authority do be doing this, so I strongly suggest you stand down," The Lady Hannah barked causing the man to flinch.

"And who are you to be giving me orders!" The rugged man yelled out raged.

"Lady Hannah of Ripley, Sir Andrew's very large estate, I'm positive you know of it," The furious woman flicked a challenging brow at the man, daring his next move.

"Let the boy go," The words came out in a low hiss, her golden eyes a blaze with her fury as the man slowly raised a hand and flicked his fingers down, signalling his men to calm down. The soldiers slowly came back to there horses and grouped out side the homes while the young William was pushed to the floor, instantly helped up by Jimmy who pulled him over to his mother and proceeded to help her up.

"You got what you want for now Mi lady, but tomorrow will be the same," The man insisted while the young Lady reached to her stallion's saddle bag and pulled out a hefty clanging bag.

"This should satisfy your thirst for destructive tax collection for some time," The Lady scowled lobbing the heavy bag at the man's chest forcing a deep grunt from him as he caught it into his chest.

The unbelieving man growled ripping the bag open before freezing, slowly tarring his eyes from the wealthy bag to settle on the poised high-ranking woman.

"I suggest you move out," With that said she kicked her horse into rearing up, earning a loud whine as the pitch black stallion lashed his legs out, startling the grey horse into backing up, throwing its head back in intimidation.

"Now!" Hannah barked landing her horse with a loud clap as the guard grunted and turned his horse, waving his soldiers to follow, making there speedy retreat.

"Who is that?" Alan grinned; suddenly immensely interested in the over powering woman sat on her just as powerful horse.

"Who ever she is, she holds high power…and wealth," Tuck offered the group.

"Are you suggesting we rob her?" The bear like man frowned as if he had been personally insulted.

"She just helped the whole of Locksley and gave up her own money to do so, and your suggesting we take more from her," The large man was out raged.

"Easy John," Robin calmed eyeing the cloaked woman hidden under her hood.

"John's right, she helped Locksley we shouldn't take from her," Much defended.

"The girls a stranger and gave up her loot, you gotta hand it to her," Alan shrugged glancing at the group.

"Well if she has enough to flash around like that why not take more," Kate spat, her arms folded defensively as she shot the leader a glare, looking over his figure as he paid her no mind, and instead choose to eye the girl in his home village.

"Either way, I'm going to find out who this woman is," With that said Robin strutted back into his new home, the forest.

"Are you ok?" Hannah asked hoping back down from her horse as the women gently touched her cheek.

"Fine, thank you for everything you've done, I'm sorry I questioned your reasons behind your request," the mother of William looked down as the Lady simply shook it off.

"It's fine really," With a kind smile the women gently nodded her head as Hannah bowed hers and turned back to her horse.

"No one truly knows where Robin Hood is, he lives out in the forest, helping and protecting us with his small group of followers," With that said the Lady Hannah spun to face the woman with a grateful smile.

"Thank you," Once again with high spirits the Lady was back on her horse feeling one step closer.

"I hope that money will keep those guards away long enough for you all to stabilise your selves," The Lady gave a smile and nod to William and his mother before kicking her horse in to a walk Jimmy walking next to her, waving happily to the blonde boy before turning to her.

"I guess you will have to stand in the middle of Sherwood and scream his name to high heaven," The boyish soldier laughed while Hannah smiled and shook her head.

______________________

Untill next time... will our old friends meet?


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own robin hood, just my OC's

Woop for all nighter... up spent all night planning and writing chapers 5 & 6

____________________

The calm before the storm

Chapter 5:

You stole the sun from my heart

Still and calm was the forest, empty and waiting was its road, the leave litter complimenting the forest floor in its deep warming colours, freckled just the slightest with yellows and fresh greens from those that have fallen recently.

"What are we waiting for?" The lightly brunette questioned, peeking his curious grey gaze to the hesitant Lady.

"My courage to come back," She whispered with regret already hating her self for not being able to push her horse on.

"We shouldn't have come," The audible crack in her voice displayed her weakened state to the young boy, the only one she ever opened up to fully. The young solider scowled at the hooded woman his chest burning with disbelief.

"You've come all this way and you decided _now_ it was a bad idea," The boy spat in such a hard, rough tone it cause the elegant woman to turn to him with her widened golden eyes.

"Who are you, I travelled all this way with the determined fearless Hannah, so please inform me who is this mousy girl sat on the Lady's horse is," The messy haired Jimmy glared as the Lady's eyes softened, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm so glad I have such an understanding and caring friend with me in my time of need," The Lady Hannah shook her head understanding his very plain and almost insulting words.

"You ain't getting sympathy out of me, not that easily, you'd have to be rolling around on the floor in pain to get anything from me," with his firm statement the Lady laughed, a good joyful light hearted laugh as she slipped a delicate hand to her lips trying to compose her self.

"Oh, hello Hannah, where did that mousy girl go?" The young boy looked genially confused as he looked around in search.

"I'll show you mousy girl in a minuet boy," Hannah warned with a smile before turning back to the road ahead, the hesitant look returning to her eyes, one that the soldier noticed.

"What's holding you back," Jimmy mumbled as he inspected the long reins held loosely in his hands.

"The truth…it both drives me and holds me back. I want to know, more than anything but I'm so scared of what I'll find, the unknown truly is a terrifying thing Jimmy," A soft sigh slipped gently from the confused Lady.

"I know, but you can never get over it and move on if you don't embrace it, isn't that what you told me when I took this path, to find out what happened to my family?" The suddenly matured grey eyes flashed back to Hannah who stared at him with an almost endless gaze before nodding, a small but noticeable smile on her face as she turned forwards and kicked her horse into a walk.

"If I remember you where just as hesitant as you where determined," The once again fearless woman flashed a smile back at the boy.

"I had you to push me on, like you have me now," The grin radiating from his happy face caught its self on the Lady's as she nodded softly.

"Thank you Jimmy," She smiled full heartedly before turning to the road ahead as it moved slowly past in her horses calm steps.

"Your welcome," The boy whispered, almost unheard as he slowed his horse to allow some distance between the Lady Hannah and himself.

With a deep refreshing breath Hannah's eyes where dead set and determined to the road ahead, her thoughts on how to find the man she once knew where buzzing threw her head, but even back then he was shifty and hard to place, she highly doubted he would be any easier to find now as an outlaw. Perhaps screaming his name would be the only thing that would help, after all she was in no mood to make her horse thunder threw Sherwood on a fruitless search.

A light pang pulled at the Lady's ears, the un-natural sound standing out from the woodlands merry melody. The cutting whistle of an arrow sliced the soft breezy air harshly; it's loud dull crack startling the Stallion it flew in front of and embedded its self deeply in an unsuspecting tree. The glorious black horse threw his head up with a great bellowing whine, his rider fumbling with the reins as he slammed his heavy hooves to the ground before raising him self back up onto his hind legs again, bringing his back vertical to the point his rider could no longer hold on.

With a short shriek the young Lady fell from her great stallion's back, hitting the forest floor with a dull thud and forced gasp as the air was pushed from her lungs.

"Look out!" The young Jimmy cried, as the Lady grew wide-eyed before rolling to the side, covering her midnight black cloak in fiery leaves but saving herself from being trampled by her skittish horse.

An irritated groan shot from the Lady and she pushed her self up from the floor and ripped the reins of her panicked horse, pulling him firmly into control before instantly spring back on. Forget being unsure before, she was down right furious now. That man had crossed the line; there was defiantly hell to pay now… he won't know what's hit him.

"ROBIN HOOD!" The Lady Hannah's strong confident voice shot threw the quieting forest, her golden eyes ablaze as they flashed threw the thick woods.

"Who do you suppose she is?" The deep rolling voice of Tuck questioned the group, opening a chance to give there views as they hid amongst the trees of the forest, peering threw lush thick bushes at the cloaked woman on her mighty horse, both stood unmoving as the young boy's lips blurred with movement, silently speaking to the shadowed woman.

"She's probably noble," Much added, hoping to be his helpful self and give an answer.

"Who ever she is, she's loaded," The once again relaxed and lounging Alan mused.

"Oh who cares, why are we even following her, so she did a good deed but so do a lot of people and we don't follow them," The snappy woman of the group huffed, shooting a glare to the group leader's back as he continued to watch the two strangers talk, the hooded woman's back to them.

"Good deed, she ran a mass group of armed guards out of Locksley," the thief marvelled shooting a frown to the blonde.

"So!" She snapped with no other obvious point to give.

"Easy Kate," Alan huffed holding up his hands in surrender as if she was to suddenly attack.

"What are you going to do?" The sensible John asked crouching besides the leader, sparing a glance at the travellers as they began to move.

"Find out who they are and what business they bring," With that said the proud leader snuck lowly behind the trees before standing upright and taking his stance, drawing an arrow and taking aim before letting it rip threw the air, hitting its live wood target, startling the young stallion by all means.

"Bloody hell Robin!" Alan called in shock as the equally startled woman fell from her mighty steed.

"She'll be fine," The concentrating man waved over his shoulder keeping a keen eye on the woman.

"Are you sure, it was a bad fall," Much sided with Alan watching the finely clothed Lady roll on the forest floor without protest to avoid her horse.

The group all showed their views threw how they acted. Much and Alan didn't mind the woman at all, she helped Locksley when she didn't need to and seems to be a rather decent person. Tuck was firm with his judgement and decided to test the woman over time, this could all be an act for all he knew. Both Robin and John kept their opinions, but she had done something good and should be talked to, she could be of help. As for Kate, she loathed the elegant woman, as soon as she stole their leaders attention with out intending to; she was not a fan of her.

"She recovers fast, a hardy woman," Tuck noted as she wrangled her horse back into her control.

"She's great, are you sure you don't know her Robin?" Alan grinned scooting next to the leader as he shook his head, a thoughtful hand on his chin.

"ROBIN HOOD!" The feminine voice yelled the name with great authority.

"Well she seems to know you," The thief laughed enjoying having the woman around already.

The Lady scanned the area to her right, the area the arrow shot from, her eyes where burning into the woodland and the longer she was kept waiting the angrier she became.

"Calm down Hannah," Jimmy whispered timidly.

"I am calm!" The high woman barked causing the boy to flinch.

"Be patient, give him time to come out from his hiding place, it might be quite far from here," The messy haired boy tried to reason, only to get barked at again.

"I am patient…ROBIN!!!" The Lady truly wasn't calm or patient and no amount of force could change that, not now, not ever.

"I KNOW YOUR THERE YOU FORSET DWELLING CRETIN," The young woman was unimpressed by the whole situation and blowing off a lot of steam to save herself from killing the outlaw when he decided to show his face.

"ROBIN HOOD," She called again to the high heavens, demanding an answer.

"You bellowed My Lady," Her furious golden eyes shadowed by her hood shot forwards to the path in front as the demanded outlaw stepped out of the thick, lush woodland and gave a sweeping mock bow.

"Decided to finally grace us with your presence?" The Lady shot with venom.

"I aim to please," Robin grinned leaning casually on his bow, the one that fired the damned arrow towards her and her horse. The stance caused her to burn with more fury.

"You may as well call the rest of your group out, I don't plan on explaining or repeating myself," Hey fiery request was met with a raised brow.

"I'm alone," He offered opening his arms.

"Don't toy with me, call your band of followers out before they are forced out to pry me away from your dead body," The low hissed tone and dead set threat was new to the outlaw and shifted movement into his unsettled nerves at the assertive woman. Raising a lazy arm and giving a weak wave of his hand, motioning the group towards him, the Lady sat unmoved on her horse as the group stood out of the line of trees.

Jimmy giving a nod to the group and receiving one back from a relatively relaxed man, his arms folded as he turned to look up at the back of the woman.

"Happy?" Robin called trying to see under the woman's hood.

"Not quite," With that the woman swung off her mighty horse and strode towards the calm group leader as he raised a brow. Bringing a firm right arm back as she stepped up to him and was quick to release her pent up fury as she brought her arm around in a strong swipe, smacking her palm across his left cheek in a hard face turning slap. The group of outlaws flinched from the impact but frozen from shock as they all stared at the woman and their leader in shock, while Robin gently placed a hand to his redden cheek.

Jimmy shook his head from where he sat on his cart, the poor man didn't know what hit him, but he should have prepared himself from the way she was bellowing.

"Now hang on…" The laid back Alan finally spoke, recovering from the slap his leader received, hoping to calm the woman but stopped catching a glimpse of the messy haired boy's warning look. It was for his own good he stayed still and quiet.

"What was that for?" The leader frowned dropping his hand from his reddening cheek, glaring at the woman as she yanked her hood back, her softy pretty face set in a glare that could kill.

"When where you going to tell me Robin? Where you even planning to?" The young Lady yelled as the leader frowned at her while holding an almost helpless look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" The confused man questioned throwing a hand out to motion to her in his irritation.

The question had stunned her, the poor forgotten woman stood there in a blank mask of hurt causing a flicker of shock to flash in Robin's eyes. That look was quickly slapped away… by the Lady's hand, forcing Robin's face to the side again as his cheek burst with colour again.

"I don't think I deserved that!" The outlaw frowned turning back to the fuming Lady, her dark brown hair falling over her right shoulder lightly, held up like it usually was.

"Yes you did! Am I that easy to forget? You deserve everything you get," The broken Hannah held back her sorrow and slapped him again, 3rd times the charm, Robin Hood _actually_ didn't know what hit him, or who for that fact.

"You cow, get off him!" The boisterous blonde lunged forwards her hurried steps heavy on the ground causing the Lady to turn and instantly defend from the blonde as she threw a fist out. Luckily for the Lady Hannah she had dealt with scrappy fighters and was able to hold her own. With a swift grab, the elegant woman clamped the blonde's thin wrist as she tried to punch her and forced it behind her back, spinning her and pinning her arm there as the blonde screamed her protests.

"Kate!" A man called in worry taking a few unsure steps forwards while the rest gaped openly and despite the violent defence against his group member the simple move flashed something in the leaders head, a slight recognition he couldn't place.

"Hannah! Hannah calm down!" Jimmy called standing from his seat and shooting a frown at the woman as she scowled at her attackers back before pushing her away.

"Hannah?" Robin frowned as if the name was foreign.

"What?" The young called woman spat glaring at the stunned leader.

"Hannah…" The disbelief was evident in his voice.

"Yes, Hannah, that is my name, would you like to say it again to get it threw your thick forgetful head?" venom was rolling of her every word with a glare that burnt at his face.

"I always was easy to forget about, even you brushed me off…just like everyone else," The pained woman turned from the stunned man and gripped her horses reins.

"It's really you?" shock was flowing from the poor man as he stared at the back of the woman.

"Who else is it going to be?" The question came out in distaste.

"Hannah, I'm so sorry, I…"

"Forgot…" She nodded dully interrupting him, unable to bare the words.

"I could never forget you," The man stated firmly.

"Don't lie to me! You still hold the memories yes, but you forgot, you never remembered me until now" Her voice was breaking with that unwanted weakness as she pressed her head to her horse's neck, taking deep breaths to calm her voice.

"I came here to speak with you so lets make this quick," The mumbled order reached his ears as she turned her horse and pulled him towards Jimmy.

"I know what to do," The boy sighed making a smile tug at the Lady's lips.

"See you soon," She smiled weekly as the boy flicked his shire into a walk, continuing on his way while the Lady Hannah turned to the gathering group now hovering around there leader, whispering questions. With a shake of her head Hannah pulled herself back on her horse and strode proudly over to the group and looked down at them from her high perch.

"Robin who is that woman?" The robed man whispered gruffly.

"Lady Hannah, to answer your question sir… so this is Robin Hood's band of merry men," Her tone was flat and bored, coming across as extremely unimpressed, but it wasn't like she was impressed, She'd travelled 4 days to get to this point, only to be shot at, forgotten and attacked by one of his group.

"Well?" Flicking a brow up, she waited for Robin to act.

"Follow me, then we can talk," The leader walked into the wood, the Lady Hannah kicking her horse to follow.

First impressions are all that...

__________

Whoooop... too the next one... i'm sooo over tired hella yer


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own robin hood... just my amazingness XD

__________________

The calm before the storm

Chapter 6:

Don't look back in anger

The mass crunch of leaves shuffled under the feet of the strange mixed group that marched ahead of the woman on her horse, all-tripping over themselves to reach their leader first and beat him with questions.

The Lady stayed back scanning the area before noting the two mean either side of her. To her left was a tall built man, one she wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of, and to her right was a slightly smaller figure compared to the giant on her left.

"So how do you know Robin?" The one on her right chirped casually.

"Old friends…or so I thought," The woman spat glaring at said person.

"Right…Well I gotta hand it to you, you have a good arm," A light smile tugged at her lips as she glanced down at the man.

"I pack a good punch too, not bad on my kicks either" At that the man gave a light cringe glancing up at her while the bear like man to her left chuckled.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, I'm Alan by the way," The man grinned and held his hand up which the Lady gladly took and shook.

"I'm Hannah, as you already know, and just remember this day and I wont have to remind you to stay on my good side," With a flash of a smile she turned her eye to the group ahead.

"Your a lot less scary when you smile," At that comment the Lady giggled and turned to the man on her left with a kind smile.

"It's not the first time I've been told, but I really don't have much to smile about nowadays," The Lady Hannah heaved a soft sigh.

"Why have you come looking for Robin?" The burly man asked as he glanced up at the woman, noting the sorrow-drowned golden eyes that where filled to the brim with hurt.

"That will all be know soon," She whispered gravely.

"And I must say it's nice that you are both talking to be, I rather hate the glares and suspicious looks from the other two…and that other man just looks terrified," Hannah voiced looking at the three surrounding there leader.

"That's Much, he's harmless, and I'm John,"

"Nice to meet you," The Lady smiled offering a hand which the tall man took with a polite nod.

"I'm not surprised he's terrified," Alan smiled flashing his gaze to the elegant woman on her horse.

"Plus Kate officially hates you and do you blame 'er?" He laughed while the Lady gave a shrug.

"Yes, she attacked me, I was merely defending," At that John chuckled again, a sound that brought a slightly brighter smile to her face.

"And Tuck is Tuck… I don't think he really trusts anyone apart from Robin," Alan gave a bored shrug as the group ahead whispered harshly, picking slowly at the Lady's last nerve.

"Oh, for heavens sake, if it would make you feel better about taking me to your camp then blind fold me, just stop with your over suspicious looks and loud hinting whispers," Hannah rolled her golden eye's as the four ahead turned to face her. Tuck and Kate with a glare, Much with shifty eyes unsure of where to look and Robin a pleading, sorrow filled expression which was met with the unforgiving stone carved face of defensive blankness, one the Lady often wore while trapped with her fiancé.

"Blind fold yes or no? I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you, I slapped your leader stupid and swatted away the blonde," The Lady gave a shrug just feeling the need to add those little accomplishments in. She didn't care how the group felt about her; she just wanted to beat the oh-so great Robin Hood with her endless questions. If she decided she would like to stick around she would work on her personality around the group, but until then she'll come across at the bitch.

"There's no need, Much take her horse please," The leader ordered with a sigh before turning and walking into a suddenly appearing den. The Lady had to do a double take; she was positive that wasn't there before.

"Would you like a hand?" John offered changing his hands on his staff to offer the Lady a helping hand.

"Oh Thank you," A soft smile lighted her youthful feathers as she gently took his hand and eased herself of her horse.

"Your welcome, your quite the opposite of what you let one," John pointed causing the Lady to turn from petting her horse's neck, allowing him to be lead by Much.

"What do you mean?" The confusion hinted the young woman's voice as she stared up at the great man.

"You come across as high, mighty and snobby. Act fearless, blank and blunt but are actually scared, lost and lonely yet still a great and caring person," John led the gaping woman towards the camp.

"It's in your eyes, but your doing a good job at fooling the others," With that he left her to go stand in the corner. The young Lady looked around the makeshift home with interest while the group slowly but surely gathered.

"Right where shall we start?" Tuck offered with a clap of his hands looking around the wide set circle, glancing at the leader who paced on the other side of the circle opposite the Lady Hannah, his face frowned in thought as he folded his arms before bringing one hand up to perch his chin on as he looked down.

"How bout getting rid of her," Kate mumbled quietly, but a life of living in whispers had unintentionally trained the Lady.

"How about shutting you up," She shot back, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ok, there'll be none of that," Tuck barked shooting Kate a look making her scowl and look away before he turned his scrutinizing gaze to Hannah.

"Fine by me, I'm not the one with the problem," With a calm shrug she ignored the glare from the blonde and stared hard at Tuck before taking control.

"Seeing as you don't trust me, for obvious reasons, why don't you ask me questions and I'll answer what I can," The charging woman glanced around before turning her gaze to Tuck.

"That seems fair," The man gave a nod and a shrug.

"So tell me Lady Hannah, how do you know Robin," The robed man asked, starting the first of what would be many.

"Just Hannah please, I hate the formality, it doesn't suit, and as for your question we _used_ to be friends… best friend apparently," The Lady rolled her eyes well aware the intended person could here but unaware of the affect her harsh words had.

"Why are you so sore towards him?" Much piped up, his confusion and curiosity getting to him. He glanced around the group and to Hannah to check if his question was ok, but it was a question on everyone's mind.

"He forgot about me, he was my best friend and promised he'd always be there for me, promised I'd always have him, promised he'd never leave or forget me like the others…but he did, so many promises I set my hopes on where crushed, but that's not the worst of it," A curt shrug ended that question as she avoided even looking at the man that caused her pain.

"So where you from?" Alan threw his questioned from his lazy lounging position on one of the bunks.

"Here originally,"

"So where did you travel from?" Alan pushed.

"Ripley, and I didn't travel I escaped. I fled the depressing shadowed town, and its great lord Sir Andrew, my joyous fiancé," The distaste was evident on the Lady's face.

"You goin to marry 'im?" Alan quirked again while Hannah scowled at the idea, ignoring the look from Robin, his eyes deep and saddened.

"Over my dead body," The words hissed from her lips with hate.

"Ok, sorry I asked," the thief couldn't help but let a grin tug at his lips as he held his hands up in surrender.

"What's wrong with this Sir Andrew?" Tuck asked, gaining control again.

"What's right with him?" Hannah shot back earning an understanding nod.

"I take it you know of him," She huffed at the look.

"I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him, yes," The clam man nodded.

"Disgusting isn't he, how I ended up with him I'd never know," She shook her head at the thought, but she knew how she ended up with, boy did she know.

"A change of subject please, the thought of him makes me ill," The Lady shook her head as Tuck frowned.

"Your father gave you away to that man? He is so much older than yourself," The man was truly in shock and it caught more attention.

"I'll never know what my father was thinking at the time… not now anyway, he's dead," The blunt statement shot movement from Robin as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"So is my sister," Her golden eyes welled with tears that she forced herself to glare threw, ignoring the pleading regretful look from Robin.

"Hannah…" The leader started taking a step towards the grieving woman.

"Don't! Don't come near me!" The defensive Hannah hissed, her panicked voice pushing him back.

The group around them shared double the confusion; it seemed the more answers given a branch of other questions popped up.

"So where you two involved?" Kate snapped loudly, glancing between the two.

"NO!" The single work flew from her lips so fast it startled most the people around.

"Ok! You don't have to sound so disgusted at the idea," Robin frowned, resting his hands on his hips as he shifted his weight onto his left leg, offended by the fast snappy answer as well as the tone behind it.

"Can't help how I feel," The Lady shrugged turning from his offended frown to inspect her nails. The disrespected man gave a scoff and shook his head.

"Have you always been this petty?" The great leader shot, trying to regain lost points.

"What… can't remember?" Hannah sighed bored looking up from her nails.

Hannah was already well in the lead with insults, hits and over all blows to the ego, but starting a new tally it was already in her favour.

Hannah: 1 Robin: 0

"I remember a snivelling, needy girl, but not petty," The leader shot to the self-gloating Lady.

Hannah: 1 Robin: 1

"I was not!" Hannah frowned glaring the world at the smirking man.

"Oh yer?" The Lady wanted to wipe that smug look stair of his face.

"Ok so you two where never involved, moving on," Alan urged feeling the tension build.

"Thank goodness, any women is welcome to him, in fact I will willingly shove him to them, wrapped in a lovely bow," Hannah added with a smile.

"I'm so hurt," Robin glared.

"Really? Too bad I don't care," She sighed in annoyance inspecting her nails gaining another one up on him.

"Aw, you cut me to the core…nah!" The once clam Lady froze at the pet name, the quick flash back of how she got it pulling at her mind, while Robin picked up another point.

"My name is Hannah!" The young child whined stomping her foot as she glared up at the older laughing boy.

"What's wrong with Han? It's just a shortened version of your name, like how you call be Rob," The boy was alight with amusement.

"It sounds stupid, your name don't" The pout was cute yet the boy couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine, then I will call you by the second half of your name Nah," A smile stretched across the boys face as the small girl shook her head madly in protest, her long dark brown hair falling around her face.

"No! That's worse!" The girl blinked up at the boy, her wide golden eyes alight.

"To late, it's stuck, Nah nah!" the boy taunted playfully.

"Shut up!" The small cute faced girl urged.

"What was that Nah?"

"Robin!"

"Huh? You say some thing Naaaa," The young Robin gasped as he held his shin, bouncing on one foot as the small temperamental girl stormed off towards her home after kicking him. Just as she reached the door she spun on her heels and placed her hands on her small podgy hips.

"Take that! Robin red breast!" After the small childish insult was shouted at the seemingly shocked Robin, balancing on one foot holding his aching shin, his mouth hung open… no one had ever called him that, the young girl opened the door to her house with great difficulty, standing on her tiptoes, trying to make a good exit. Turning back around to the still shocked boy she threw a childish glare.

"Go tweet your big head to some one else!" With that the door was slammed, only the force wasn't enough to put the lock into place like if any other person slammed the door, the wooden door simply bounced back open before the girl stopped it angrily. It was a task and a half for the young girl who pouted at the door and forced it shut again, finally succeeding on her 3rd try.

"Don't call me that," The dark glare sent shivers down most of the men's backs as she threw the cold look, never in her life did she like that name.

"What…did you say something Nah?" Robin raised a brow as the Lady twitched in irritation.

"My name is Hannah," She forced the words threw clenched teeth as the Leader sauntered towards her, a winning grin on his face.

"Nope, Nah nah stuck remember," The infuriating man taunted while Hannah shook with anger.

"I'm warning you…"

"Aw, did I annoy Naaaa," The now older Robin was once again gripping his throbbing shin, staring at the dark brown haired woman in shock as she desperately searched for an exit.

"How the hell do I get out of here? Care to enlighten me…Robin red breast?" The name just shot from in her anger, the childish insult playing on her tongue and although making her feel like an idiot it had is desired affect.

"I told you never to call me that!" Robin yelled shooting a hard glare.

"So did I," Hannah shot back.

"Now, now children," Alan laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched the two with great amusement.

"Do you both need a time out?" The lounging thief mocked, snickering at the glares shot his way.

"Shut up!" Hannah frowned picking up the closet object of a ladle and letting it take flight towards the mocking man who quickly ducked.

"Oi, none of that missy, go stand in the corner and think about what you've done!" The still laughing Alan grinned, pointing towards the corner opposite John, with the thrown ladle.

"Alan…" Robin began before he was cut off.

"Would you like to join her?" The man taunted pointing at his leader with the all-appointing ladle.

"I'll put you the damn corner," The Lady Hannah growled clenching her fist.

"Shut up! The three of you or I'll bang your heads together," Tuck bellowed glaring at the three instantly shutting them up as they averted there eyes to there feet, looking much like the children they had been acting like.

"Idiot…" Hannah mumbled quietly flicking a glare up to Robin.

_______________________

Yaaaay... all nighter over now, i was over tired, but now i'm tired again...and my bums numb coz i insist on sitting funny


	7. Chapter 7

woooooooo...

___________________

The calm before the storm

Chapter 7:

You should really know

The soft crackle from the hungry flames of the campfire was all that filled the silence, the band of outlaws had all taken to sitting around the small warming light as it's amber flames danced over the burning wood. Light embers jumping from the heated depths only to die out at the touch of cool air.

"So, lemme get this strait," The ever so persistent Alan began. The man had a knack of being awfully blunt, but almost in a nice way, they way he spoke gave off a cooling air, one that made the young Lady Hannah sigh at but other wise answer him with out getting snappy.

"This Sir Andrew fellow, came to Nottingham for what ever reasons and liked your older sister," The confused thief looked up at the Lady as she gave an irritated sigh.

"Yes, he met my sister before he did me. He travelled to Locksley to question my father about marrying her. My father didn't agree with giving his eldest daughter away to that man and it was fair to say he was annoyed, not only in the fact he couldn't get what he wanted but also the fact his desired bride loathed him," Hannah swept her dress under her as she took the offered seat next to John.

"So how'd you end with 'im?" Alan mumbled almost uninterested before taking the plate of food offered by Much.

"I happen to come home at the wrong time, he inspected me like you would an object. Turned my face as he took in every detail of my face, before he decided I would bloom into a fine woman. He had instantly changed his mind and my father couldn't agree to give me to him quick enough. I've always been suspicious of what actually went on before I came home, it was almost as if my own Father had begged Andrew to take me instead of my sister, but I'll never know now," The composed Lady shot her gaze across the group, each had their heads bowed as they all stared at the flames of the fire, licking at the open air. Finally Hannah's golden eyes locked onto Robin, a soft frown overcoming her delicate face as the flames from the campfire danced in her eyes. She took the outlaw in, her manor unforgiving as she inspected his body language, sat opposite her his back was slightly hunched as he leaned over his own lap, his elbows resting on his spread knees and face buried in his hands.

"Robin?" The unsure Much asked his leader, offering him plate of food, which the man refused, simply holding a lazy hand up to signal 'stop' as he shook his head.

"Chin up Robin," The Lady chirped in a lightening tone causing the called man to peel his hands away from his face and look up at the woman across from him.

"Don't look so guilty, it's not like you're the reason I was condemned to be that retched man's fiancé," Hannah's face was set dead on neutral and her tone was plain. With an ending shrug the leader frowned lightly at the elegant woman who apparently had know idea how she ended up with the man like she did, but unfortunately for Robin she knew, she knew and she was biding her time.

"Come on Robin, you have to eat," Kate pushed holding his plate out to him.

"Oh, thank you Much," The Lady took the offered plate and smiled at the man who gave a somewhat bashful yet proud beam.

"Your welcome My Lady," The man smiled with a nod.

"Just Hannah please," The Lady smiled finding a slight amusement between the different classes of people with the pronunciation. Those who take orders and are used to being under others would usually just mumble there higher's title upon greeting, never trying with properly speaking and often coming out with 'Mi Lady'. While others that try to impress and want to big them selves up, make them selves more proper would clearly express 'My Lady', it was all the same to Hannah but did amuse her when particular would accent the My as if she was truly there's.

"Robin!" Kate called again with a light frown as the man ignored her and the food.

"Oh for heavens sake Robin, either spit out what you're brooding over so you can move on or sulk in private. Just take the food, I don't know weather you have noticed but Much has worked hard preparing and making this meal for you, so don't turn your nose up at good food when there are plenty out there who would give anything for such a hearty meal," Hannah sat stern as she glared at the outlaw, the rest of the group receding back to there meals in a silent determination to finish there plates while Robin snatched the plate from Kate, mirroring Hannah's look to show he was not letting the food or Much's efforts go to waste.

"If your going to glare at me Kate, at least make it a half decent one… Much do you have a knife and fork?" The elegant woman asked softly after completely blowing off Kate.

"Oh sorry, yes, here you go," The kind man smiled passing her the needed eating tools.

"Thank you," Hannah smiled.

"No, thank you, it's so nice to have decent manors around for once," Much stated firmly throwing the rest of the group a look of distaste.

"Now hang on…" Alan frowned holding his arms open in a defensive shrug, plate in one had, fork in the other.

"We 'ave manors," The offended man frowned while Much shook his head and the Lady giggled. The light bubbly sound caught attention of all ears as the turned silently to the woman, looking up from their plates to catch the source of the sound. Hannah was unknowingly watched as she gently rested her plate on her lap and cut a small portion of her food before bringing it to her lips and eating neatly a soft smile still playing on her lips.

The group slowly went back to eating, smiles of there own peeking threw on there faces, all save for Kate who gave a slight scowl before turning to glance at Robin, the man had yet to go back to his meal, he sat still in his place, holding his plate and fork uselessly while watching Hannah, her small smile lighting his face with his own. The scowl deepened on her face as she glanced back to the Lady to ensure is was her that had caught her leader's eye, and much to her distaste it was, the blonde watched the elegant woman carefully eat her food before glaring at her own plate.

The Lady Hannah, she was primped and preened, elegant and graceful, strong and sturdy, fierce and blunt, determined and driven, young and beautiful, rich and powerful, polite and had high manors. Was the woman truly as perfect as she seamed, to Hannah she was none of that, the Lady saw her self as curst, lonely, forgotten, scared and small. She didn't care for what she had, riches meant nothing, she couldn't live her life the way she wanted, her free spirit was forced to be caged she was nothing but a beaten down animal…a wild horse tamed.

The boisterous blonde couldn't hold herself back, no matter how hard she bit and ripped at her piece of bread it will never be Hannah and it will never release all her anger.

"What are you really here for?" Kate suddenly spat clenching the bread in her hand, daggering the elegant woman as she finished her mouth before looking up calmly at the one who had disrupted the silence.

"Pardon?" The woman asked.

"What are you really doing here?" the lady visibly cringing as the blonde spoke threw her bread.

"Please refrain from talking with your mouthful," Hannah spoke as she turned away in distaste.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are, talking to us like we're lower than you? I'm sorry for not being as snobby and prissy as you with my…"

"This has nothing to do with my upbringing!" Hannah shouted instantly shutting the woman up.

"It is simple manors, ones your mother teaches you as a child. You don't need a master class in etiquette to learn how to eat properly, chew your food before you swallow, don't bite of more than you can chew, eat with your mouth closed and don't talk with your mouth full, simple request a mother from all backgrounds would beat into there children while at the dinner table," The Lady glared hard at the shrinking blonde as she turned back to her plate.

"Calm down Hannah," Alan frowned lightly, taking in the fuming woman.

"Sounds like you 'ave eating issues," The amused thief pointed out much to Hannah's disapproval.

"I do, and I'm positive you all would too if you where forced next to a piggish man during dinner who would only proceed to spit the contence of his mouth and shower you in half eaten food. That is why I avoided eating with him at all costs, I spent most of my time with the servants and cooks in the kitchen preparing and making the food he so eagerly spat. I often ate the same meals as the staff of the house hold, and enjoyed it," With that said the Lady went back to calmly eating.

The main breaking point for Hannah and eating with Andrew was during one of his many banquettes. The man had proceeded to drink past his fill of alcohol that eating was a tremendous task.

He took the food in his hands and tore at it like a starved dog, who would have most likely have more manors than the man. Needless to say threw his awful eating Andrew had managed to inhale the wing of the chicken he was devouring and started to choke. Spare meaty debris flew from his mouth with each throaty chough till one of the drunken guards laughing away slapped the man on the back and dislodged the chunk of food which took it's own path of flight from the man's mouth an towards the helpless Lady Hannah.

The petrified woman screamed to high heavens as the half eaten salver drenched bony meat slipped down her cleavage and into her dress. Luckily for her Madison was on the scene within seconds, ignoring the disapproved looks from the other Lady's and the amused almost aroused looks from the men, the brave maid slapped the hand of a high guard away as he attempted to indulge in the frozen Lady Hannah's chest area to get the lost food item and dipped her hand into Hannah's dress and retrieved the food with in seconds before quickly whisking the Lady out so she could eagerly cleanse.

The experience had been frightful, disturbing and all out disgusting, never in her life did she want to be exposed to that.

"You still didn't answer my question," Kate once again spoke up, now with a clear mouth.

"Thank you Much, that was a lovely meal," Hannah smiled as she placed her eating utensils on the plate.

"Your welcome," Much beamed as he politely took her plate.

"Stop ignoring me!" The blonde yelled instantly showing Hannah she was only too easily annoyed.

"Stop glaring and yelling at me for no apparent reason and I may just answer your questions, believe it or not I can actually hear you when you talk in a normal tone," The Lady stated in a simple yet extremely bored manor as she smoothed out her dress, brushing out the wrinkles from her lap.

"Not to mention I did already say I was hear to ask Robin some questions concerning my family, nothing more, now it is obvious I'm not going to be able to ask him tonight because its getting late, I'm tired and I want to be in Nottingham before it gets dark," Neatly perching her hands on her lap Hannah shot Kate a steely look.

"Now, why is it that you hate me so much? I must say I have nothing against you and understand you only wanted to help Robin when you jumped to attack me, so I'm a little confused as to why you dislike me. I was merely defending myself if that is what your upset about," A knowing smile tugged at her lips as she stared the blonde down, Hannah let the smile spread further showing Kate she knew exactly why she was peeved but insisted it came from her.

"I just don't like you and your high and mighty attitude," The girl spat causing the smile to stretch across the Lady's face into a grin.

"I assure you I have no interest in the man, so perhaps you should direct you anger to the other party," The colour flushed to Kate's face while Hannah let a broad smile pull at her lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," The blonde huffed turning away.

"I'm sure you don't" Hannah laughed as stood.

"Well I shall continue to Nottingham, until next time, hopefully I'll be allowed my answers then. Thank you again Much for the lovely meal," The elegant woman nodded to the man who seamed so pleased for himself.

"I'll come with you," Robin spoke, pushing him self away from the bunk he was leaning against. The Lady haden't even taken note of him moving, she turnly didn't care for the man, not like she used to.

"That won't be necessary, I know these roads well enough I did live here Robin," Hannah spoke softly as she swung her cloak back around her shoulders.

"I'll get your horse," Much smiled before darting.

"Thank you," Hannah smiled before turning to the group with the same lightened smile.

"Such a delightful man," She giggled lightly as the group agreed with a nod, some more eager than others.

____________________________

Ugh Andrew makes me sick ¬¬

sorry blah... i can see it all happening *shivers*

It's really hot in my room... i'm basically sticking the walls...

ok... NEXT TIME: who will our delightful Hannah run into on her way to Nottingham, a certain Sir we all can't help but love, the bad boy in leather chaps...ohh yer...don't tell me you wouldn't snog that... i would...in a heart beat...just ravish him :P


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own robin hood

__________________

The calm before the storm

Chapter 8:

Journey from A to B

The calming stillness of the woodland was all too refreshing for the Lady Hannah, a quiet bliss as she sat once again on her horse; the bustle of continuous and pointless questions was all but a buzz in the back of her mind. The sound of the left argument still rang in her ears but she didn't care. Robin could yell and sulk all he liked, Hannah was not being escorted to Nottingham, the man never cared when she was little so why should now be such a monumental danger to be going alone. The man was making up sad attempts to make him self feel better for what he had done, she knew this and if he wanted to be forgiven in the slightest then it was her he'd have to face. Of course there was a high change the Lady wouldn't take kindly to what he has to say if he ever came to say it, but that didn't change the fact she _wanted_ to hear it, she _wanted_ to know for certain.

The great stallion kicked the fallen leaves under him with each powering step he took up the gentle slope he was climbing, the soft crunch and rustle disturbing the prefect silence. The dark horse snorted with the effort of a down hill walk, slowing himself as he took careful steps down the steeper side of the hill before stepping back on to the forest path eagerly.

"Good boy," Hannah spoke with a tired sigh as she tapped her horse's neck.

A fast rustle of leaves reached the Lady's ears she instantly thought of someone running and became irritated at the idea of Robin insisting she was escorted back, so much that he sent some one after her or came himself. Hannah turned back in the saddle to ensure it wasn't anyone she knew but instead screamed as the back on her cloak was gripped and she was pulled from her majestic steed. The surprised woman hit the ground with a quiet yelp before she glared at the man making a grip for her horse's reins. Her face instantly turned into a harsh scowl, far worse that the confused and irritated glare she held only seconds before.

"You?" The one worded question was spat from her mouth in a confused distaste causing the tall, darkly clad man to turn to her in question.

"Ah, Lady Hannah, a pleasure once again," The man smirked down at the stunned Lady as he gave a nod of his head in greeting.

"Sir Guy, what is your reason for pulling me from my horse?" Hannah growled as she picked herself up and glared at the very wind swept looking man.

"To steal it," He answered curtly flashing the Lady an irritated look.

"I think not! I did not appreciate our first meeting and this is anything but better, now step away from my horse and I will continue to believe we never met," Her fierce look could have scared most away but this man simply raised a brow.

"You didn't appreciate our first meeting, but you seemed to enjoy it," The sly man mocked as he climbed upon her cherished horse.

"I thank you again for your assistance My Lady," With that Sir Guy kicked the confused stallion into movement, one that Hannah wouldn't allow. The woman was burning with rage and fear of her horse being striped from her and in an attempted of keeping her prized Friesian the determined Lady gripped the back of her horse's unfamiliar rider as he passed and yanked him from the saddle.

"You are mistaken if you think I will allow you to take from me Sir Guy," The confused man probed him self up on his elbows as he stared up at Hannah, the slightest bit of amusement pulling at his face, causing the left corner of his lips to pull up lightly in light show of his smirk.

The tall man stood again, brushing himself off calmly before throwing the unsure woman a steely look as he strode forwards. In a panic the Lady Hannah stumbled back as she hiked her dress up revealing her right leg, although distracting to the advancing man he all but failed to notice the sharp blade tucked away in its sheath strapped high on her thigh. The high Sir instantly stepped back as the threatened Lady held it tight in her grasp, her dress flowing back to the floor.

"Step away and find another horse to steal," The young woman held her small blade feeling more confident against the man than she had before.

"Well that was unexpected," The gruff man shrugged before eyeing the small blade in an almost bored way.

"Put it away,"

"Why, so I can allow you to take my horse?" The Lady accused side stepping lightly and reaching a blind hand out in search on her horse's reins. Sir Guy watched as the Lady's burning gold eyes refused to leave him and for good reason, the woman soon grew irritated and flashed her eyes away from the man to check the exact whereabouts of her horse. Her mistake, Guy instantly jumped forwards and gripped her wrist causing the Lady to cry out and turn to him with a started look.

Hannah had regained her self with in seconds and tried to pull away unsuccessfully so instead opted for kneeing him in the stomach, which worked in her favour.

The camp stayed silent as all the occupants watched their leader pace and throw questions which none had a chance to answer.

"Why didn't she let us take her?" The confused man frowned; throwing a hand up to point in the directing the woman had rode of in.

"It's only for her own safety, doesn't she understand that?" Robin threw his hands up as he turned to his group, who all shrugged having nothing else to say.

"Why couldn't she let me walk her back at least?" The man frowned as Alan sat up.

"I'm not being funny right…but you're not exactly her favourite person…next to Kate maybe," The laid back thief commented earning a few glares.

"Robin, she wanted to go alone," John sighed as he rested against his staff glancing at his leader.

"If it will make you feel better me and John will follow her to make sure she makes it to Nottingham safely," Tuck offered taking a step to the baffled leader.

"No, I'll go," Robin, muttered looking around the group.

"Robin she doesn't want your help," Alan voiced in his annoyance.

"Shut up Alan!" The once again irritated leader half yelled shooting the man a glare.

"Alan's right Robin, she would only be more annoyed if you came after her," Tuck reasoned causing a long held in sigh to deflate the worked up Robin's chest.

"That's settled then, me and Tuck will go," John finalised pushing him self to stand up strait and march forwards.

The two outlaws walked briskly to catch up with the cause of the trouble, Lady Hannah.

"Is it just me or does Robin seem strange around this woman," Tuck offered as they walked, knowing full well everything was a branch waiting to snap.

"They're both hiding something," John stated glancing around the forest out of habit.

"But what could they be hiding?" the bear like man questioned glancing at the man next to him.

"Who knows, the truth? One thing is for certain; our days will not be quite the same while they both continue this way. This woman has an obvious affect on Robin" Tuck spoke calmly yet his confusion and soft worry still managed to slip past.

"Is this woman even to be trusted?" Tuck frowned as a short silence fell over the two.

"Robin seems to think so," John stated before the two fell into silence.

A small scream snapped both there heads up as they glanced at each other before making a run up the lengthy yet gradual hill.

The two men stopped and looked down at the scene of the forest road, shock and confusion hitting them both as the ruthless man disarmed the woman of her weapon as she resulted in kicking his shin.

"Gisborne?" John frowned gripping his staff watching as the young Lady kneed the disliked man causing him to stumble back.

"What is he doing here?" Tuck voiced also frowning at the man.

The two outlaws watched the small scuffle between the dreaded man and confusing woman.

"She can fight that's for sure," Tuck mused watching the feisty woman throw a punch at the dark man.

The Lady was hot with anger as she threw her fist out, succeeding in hitting Guy in the jaw. The momentarily stunned man snapped back to reality and jumped after Hannah as she once again went after her fallen blade.

"Get off me Guy!" The Lady screamed as she kicked at the man behind her.

"Give me your horse and I will," He reasoned pulling her arms behind her back.

"Now, your really in no position to be giving out orders," The man whispered into her ear from where he stood behind her.

"I don't care, your not having my horse," Hannah finalised.

"Where you always this stubborn?" Guy questioned while Hannah struggled profoundly.

"Yes!" Her answer was sure and firm causing a deep chuckle to roll from the man behind her jumping her in to struggling more; she hated the sound of his chuckle, it was dark, deep, smooth, alluring and she hated it. The way it sounds, the way it rolled up his throat, the soft vibrations that purred in his chest, they way it left her…did she hate it.

"Really, I found you where more willing, if you will, during our last meeting," A smirk stretched across the teasing Guy's lips causing the young woman to scoff.

"Please, I hate my fiancé, that's why I helped you," Hannah huffed stomping on her captor's toes and pulling an arm free at the loosened grip. She flicked her hand up and smacked Sir Guy right in the nose from where he was once leaning to whisper in her ear. The man took a step back, pushing the Lady from him as he placed a hand over his nose. Hannah stumbled at the light yet forceful push, standing on her own dress and falling to the ground. With a soft groan the irritated Lady looked ahead and instantly scrambled for her blade, her fingers just brushed the metal of the hilt before she was grabbed by her cloak and pulled back again. A frustrated scream left her lips as she was turned and instantly slapped at the man grabbing her. Her balled fists lashed out, thumping against his toned chest in an attempt to get him off.

With a bit of a struggle Guy finally managed to pin Hannah's hands to the forest floor where she can leave no more bruises.

"Get off me!" The young Lady screamed.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" The man yelled gripping the struggling woman's wrist tighter while she glared up at him.

"Just get off!"

"Give me your horse," Guy yelled gruffly.

"No!" Hannah chirped.

"Then no!" With that the young woman burst.

"Why? Why do you want my horse?" Hannah gave a lame attempt at kicking the man off, he gave her more trouble in one meeting than Robin did when they where little.

"I need to get away," The glare on his face would make anyone want to sink into the ground.

"Don't we all," Hannah mumbled before a surprised yelp shot from her lips as a wood, smoothed stick swept just under the Sir Guy's chin, who had clocked on to the new presence of others before the Lady had.

Guy stumbled back as he avoided the jaw-breaking blow allowing Hannah to be pulled back to her feet, the stunned woman watched wide eyed as the darkly dressed man pulled the sword from his hip and pointed towards the tall bear like man.

"John?" Hannah clicked as she frowned in confusion before turning to the man who pulled her up.

"Tuck?" The frown worsened as she took the two men in.

"You know these men?" Sir Guy spat holding his sword out defensively.

"Yes, and they shouldn't be here!" The Lady Hannah spat.

"It's a good thing we _are_ here," John frowned looking back to the Lady.

The Young woman was about to argue back when a loud bellowing horse's whine and thundering hooves broke threw the forest and within no time the small group of four where surrounded by guards on there high horses, each had there blades drawn and pointed down as they drew the group in to a small huddle.

"Just great, why could I not be left alone on a simple journey to Nottingham?" The Lady Hannah groaned before glancing at the men around her.

"We're here to help you," Tuck hissed glancing up warily at the soldiers.

"Well you're doing a great job, thank you ever so much for being here," The Lady rolled here eyes before shooting a daggering glare at Guy.

_____________________

yaaaaaaaaaay...sorta


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Robin hood ...blah blah blah...

Anyway...soz for the wait but i've been a busy bee, well hope you like ... here we gooooooooo

____________

The calm before the storm

Chapter 9:

You know what they do to guys in prison

The cooling breeze swept carelessly threw the forest, disturbing the just settled leaves and throwing the falling of course, whirling them away to another destination.

The Lady Hannah grunted as a stray leaf smacked her in the eye causing a deeper scowl to take place on her face as she shook it away, her destroyed hair flicking around her face held ever so lightly held by the ribbon clinging to her hair, at a risk of blowing away.

"I have a horse! I could ride!" The Lady shouted throwing her bound hands up to point at her beloved animal as he plodded next to his captor.

"Give it a rest, they won't listen to you," Guy huffed, irritated by the constant whining the woman continued to display.

"No," Hannah chirped childishly.

Having her horse almost stolen from her was one thing, it being by the person who damned her to have her long hair striped to the shoulder was another, but this was the push over the edge. Being taken as an out law, bound up like an animal and getting dragged behind pompous guards next to a bunch of ruffians was the least straw. The Lady Hannah was of high standards and didn't appreciate this after such a long travel; she was sour to the men next to her to say the least, Guy held most of her distaste, he was after all the reason for her being in this predicament, John and Tuck carried a smaller sheared amount of her distaste, it was after all Guy's fault they too were roped into this, yet they are outlaws and only made the matter worse, plus they shouldn't have been following so all in all, its what they get.

In truth Hannah was the unlucky participant.

"You know, I could quite easily save myself, I could save the three of you as well," The Lady left her statement open at that, keeping her head held high.

"Then why don't you," Guy hissed threw clenched teeth.

"Because I don't want to, it is after all your fault the guards came Guy and with John and Tuck being outlaws plus you, it hardly makes me look good. So forgive me for being spiteful but I don't want to help any of you," Each word burned shock into the men next to her, various things pushing threw there minds.

"You two shouldn't have even been following, you got yourself into this just as much as Guy," Hannah shot her steely glare to John and Tuck.

"So what's your plan," Guy growled, burning holes into the backs of the guards.

"One that involves none of you," The light airy sentence was bright and hopeful as the golden gaze of Hannah locked onto her guard.

"Excuse me! You tick headed excuse of an authority member, I said I have a horse, now I wish to ride instead of having to walk next to these low lives!" Hannah hissed as the guard on the bay mare turned slowly in the saddle to glare at the out of place woman.

"Shut your mouth wench," The burly man shouted giving a yank on her binding rope causing the Lady to stumble forwards while the man face the proper way in his saddle.

"That brute," Hannah grumbled as she took a firm grip on the rope, planting her feet hard before giving an almighty yank on the rope, succeeding on jerking the horse's saddle hard enough to put the animal in discomfort and rear up, its rider falling clumsily off with a surprised shout.

The Lady couldn't help but look smug as the baffled man scrambled to his feet and marched forwards, his fists balled by his sides in his rage before he stopped dead in front of Hannah, his eyes suddenly wide and body frozen.

"Now, I would like to ride my horse and talk to the sheriff when we arrive, let me have these two little things and I may just leave your manhood in tacked," The Lady Hannah gave a light flick of her wrist, pressing the small blade closer to the guards designated area, causing a layer of sweat to build up on his forehead as he gulped down the lump in his throat while nodding numbly.

"Good," The success showed on her face as Hannah sat upon her horse, slipping the small bade back into the dress, the small protective sheath nestled safely in the Lady's cleavage, a perfect hiding place, undetectable and easy reach.

The Lady could have just of easily cut the bonding ropes around her wrists and run, but she would have left her beloved horse, she could still cut the rope now and make off with her horse but that would make her out to be an outlaw and she didn't want that. No, the Lady Hannah has other plans in mind.

The high walls of Nottingham finally came into view, the vast buildings behind winking from there just seen places, soon to disappear as the guards led the group down the hill. Hannah allowed her horse to be guided as she stared up at the castle, towering above all. The Lady couldn't help but look around in awe at the place she once knew and visited often. It was like being in dream; Hannah couldn't register if she was really here or not.

A yank on her bound wrist helped to show this was reality as she glared down at the guard who soon opted for dragging her from her horse as she was taking her sweet time.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Hannah spat as she struggled against the man clamping shackles around her wrists.

"Hannah?" The confused boyish voice of Jimmy reached the ears of the messy, tired and extremely irritated Lady.

The dark brown haired woman spun to look at the boy and gave him a look that said it all as she was dragged off.

"I said I wanted to speak to the sheriff, how many times do I have to tell you who I am!" The Lady spat as the guard sighed.

"Yer, yer, we can't have it all, _my Lady_," The sarcasm was taunting as he threw her into an empty cell.

"I see your plan worked well," Guy added to the taunting as the group was soon left in the dungeons.

"Shut up!" Hannah barked as she took a look around the bleak and dirty area, the dank and dark place was depressing and damp, deep moans and groans from other inmates echoed dully of the dripping stonewalls.

"This place is disgusting," The Lady gasped, picking her dress up so it didn't touch the blood soaked, filth-ridden floor.

"How can they keep people in such conditions?" The appalled and shocked tone caught the ears of the men she had arrived with.

Sure the Lady was unhappy with being in the cell, but she wasn't complaining at being in the filth with the filth she was shocked that anyone could live down here for more than a day and some higher figure sentences people to endure this place, it was truly awful and reminded her of Ripley.

The door to the dungeons creaked open as guards filed in, lining the walls and holding there high stances as a woman sauntered into the damp room, her arrogant smirk painted highly across her face.

"Well, well, well, my pitiful brother is back," The woman purred as her eyes scanned over Guy.

"Isabella," Guy grumbled uninterested as his sister's eyes flashed to the other occupants chained to the wall.

"And who do we have here? Two of Robin's low life outlaws," a small curt, laugh showed her delight as she surveyed the three men before gliding to a stop in front of Lady Hannah.

"And who are you? I was told you where found with these men, so who do you reside with?" The woman's eyes where harsh and cold.

"I am Lady Hannah of Ripley," Came the simple answer from the caged woman.

"Of course you are, that explains why you were found with my traitorous brother and outlaws that follow Robin Hood," The dark haired woman laughed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I am who I say I am, as for your brother, he not only attempted to steal my horse but intended bodily harm in order to get it, and as for these outlaws I wish nothing but to be ridded of them, I despise Robin Hood, so do not make the mistake of associating me with him!" The low growling tone made the unfamiliar woman Isabella, think twice about the loyalties of the woman shackled and celled.

Thundering and clumsy feet clattered down the stone stairs as Jimmy literally fell into the dungeons before looking up with wide confused grey eyes.

"Lady Hannah?!" The boy yelped in shock.

"My Lady I saw them dragging you here…" The stumbling boy stopped him self as he looked at the assertive Isabella.

"Sheriff… why have your guards put the Lady in here?" His grey eyes where shinning with disbelief which had Hannah wanting to laugh, the boy had a knack for acting.

The Sheriff look shocked beyond belief, she was genially gob smacked as realisation hit her.

"Guards!" Isabella bellowed jumping the men into action as they fumbled with the lock on the cell and gently guided Hannah out, they couldn't rid her of the shackles and cadge quickly enough.

"I beg your forgiveness My Lady," Isabella's face softened as she took Hannah's hands.

"It's quite alright, a simple misunderstanding," The Lady sighed as Sheriff Isabella nodded.

"I promise you it will never happen again,"

"I should hope it doesn't," Hannah, had taken her high authority tone now, playing the part she was condemned to.

"Come Lady Hannah, I shall rid you of such a place and it's fowl occupants," Isabella spat shooting the dirtiest of looks at the cell of three.

"Much appreciated, thank you Sheriff," The Lady smiled as she was guided from the dark, depressing place.

Hannah couldn't wait to take Jimmy in with glee at his work, the boy does wonders.

"Your room has been prepared specially for you My Lady and I assure you your horse is well cared for and safe in the stables," Isabella smiled as she turned down the long hall.

"Thank you again, it has been a long journey and a tiring day, I would like to retire for the night, perhaps we could talk tomorrow?" Hannah nodded as Isabella spun to face her.

"Of course My Lady, I will escort you to your room," An almost kind smile sat on the demanding Isabella's lips as she guided Hannah to her room where she could finally rest well.

Tomorrow is a new day and already holds challenges for the Lady, ones she doesn't wish to leave for too long, a good nights rest will unfortunately not be enough to prepare her for the day ahead.

_____________________

Hmmm next time, a bit of scheaming is in order, a few lies and some truths aswell... a perfect blend to a perfect plan, can the Lady Hannah do much else?

Please review, i'd love to know what you all think...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, soz for the wait but here we go...

again i do not own Robin Hood

___________________________

The calm before the storm

Chapter 10:

Isn't it a wonder

Steam slowed and vanished along with the heat of the left bath as its water ran still and cold, the soaked rose petals giving fragrance the plain water as there colour drained.

The shining trail of water left rough footmarks on the stone floor from as the bath's occupant left for a more dryer surrounding.

The Lady rubbed her damp eyes before running a hand threw her dark, dripping locks, looking between two dresses before deciding on the deep emerald green that cascaded to the floor in simple elegance, the neck line wide on the shoulders and arms tight.

A tired sigh passed Hannah's lips as she pulled the screen across when her chamber door opened allowing the young foot solider to stumble in form his haste.

"Goodness Jimmy!" The Lady Hannah shrieked, clinging the dress to her front as she jumped behind the wooden screen where she progressed to pulling her clothing on speedily.

"Could you not have waited, or knocked at least? I swear boy," The irritated huff was over exaggerated as the Lady laced up the front of her dress stepping into the middle of the room before regarding Jimmy with a less than pleasant look. Luckily for the boy his back was to her as he stood facing the wall, his hands clenched behind his back in his stiff stance.

With a simple eye roll the Lady sat at the vanity and swept a brush threw her wet hair, pulling it around the base of her skull and tying her gold ribbon around the bunch of hair, letting it fall over her right shoulder in soft drying waves and flicks.

It took no time at all for the Lady to ready herself for the day; a soft gold and brown decorating her almost shaped eyes.

"Right, I suppose we move into action, you really shouldn't move so quickly, I've told you before Jimmy. You eat to fast then everything becomes messy, this is no different," Hannah swept her dress down as she strode out of the chamber, the slightly red faced Jimmy slinking behind her pulling the thick wooden door to a close behind them both.

"What are the stations?" The Lady asked casually as she looked around calmly.

"Right, there is only one guard at the door and there's that creepy man that lurks down in the dungeons, the sheriff is in the main hall screaming at a few of the high ranking guards and that's about it, there is no change scheduled for a few hours. The security of this place is seriously lacking," Jimmy stated with a headshake, almost disappointed at the lack of challenge.

"That is fine, it only makes our plan all the more better," Hannah smiled turning the corridor and eyeing the guard stood station at the door to the corridor, turning her face into a look of pure business and authority.

She strode confidently up to the guard and instantly barked her orders.

"I wish to see two of the prisoners that where brought in yesterday," The Lady stood tall and took in the guard before her, almost smirking at the coincidence of it being the same guard for bound her wrist and treated her as an outlaw.

It was almost to easy to think of and instant way into the dungeons.

"No one is to see the prisoners, Sorry My Lady," The guard gave a stiff nod while a challenging brow shot up into the Lady's sweeping fringe.

"What would the Sheriff do if she knew you where the reason I was placed in a cell and treated as an outlaw? I don't think she would be too please at how you personally treated such a high figure who will prove to be a great asset to Nottingham, now let me pass and she will never have to deal with you," With in the minute the guard had instantly weighed up his options and chose to step aside and hold the door open for the Lady and her follower.

"Smart man," Hannah chirped as her stepped threw the door and made her way down the stone staircase leading towards the dungeons.

The dank area provided only a flicker of light from a fast fading candle and the damp smell mixed with the fowl dirt of many things.

"Ah My Lady, how may I be of assistance," A shady man grinned, looking much worse for ware, but had nothing on most of the cell occupants.

"Leave," Hannah spat, refusing to cast the man a look as she strode towards the desired cell housing the two outlaws of the forest.

The light shuffle behind her told her Jimmy was playing his part, all was set out as planned and soo it will all come together.

"I suggest you stay quite and listen well to what I am going to say," The Lady hissed in a low whisper.

"Do as your told and don't take anything into you own hands, when I leave this place there will be a loud commotion sounding a few minutes after, that will be your signal to move. There will be no guards for you to worry about; you just have to head strait for the stables, where a few horses will be tacked, one of them being mine. I want one of you to take my horse and which other one that pleases you. Once you get the horses you will be able to ride strait out the main gate while the sheriff watches" Hannah glanced between the two gaping men and rolled her eyes.

"You better have taken in everything I said, use this to free yourselves," A lock pick was pulled from the Lady's sleeve and passed threw the bars to tuck.

A rough throaty cough sounded from Jimmy as he smacked his chest trying to clear his throat.

Hannah instantly stood strait and took a step back.

"You really have no idea who your messing with, Robin Hood won't be able to save you this time, that pathetic man and stupid followers will end, starting with you two. I fine holding you for ransom and using you to draw the rest of the group, although a good idea it is pointless. It only makes it easier for you all to fight back when together. Picking you off one by one is much more affective. Not to mention it saves time and planning." A smirk was present on the Lady's face as she glared down at the men.

"Oh…S-sheriff!" Jimmy stuttered in shock giving a speedy bow as the dark haired woman stepped fully into the dungeon. Of course the slimy man that literally lived down in the dungeons had ran to the woman informing her of the visitors to the outlaws, but the Lady Hannah had predicted that and hoped on it.

Hannah turned to face the woman and gathered some of her dress into her hands as she gave a graceful curtsy.

"Forgive me, I just wanted a change to see the beginning of the end of this ludicrous group. Robin Hood deserves everything that is to come," The Lady was almost growling in her distaste.

"May I ask, why is it you despise Robin Hood?" Isabella asked tilting her head with the question as an eerie silence filled the damp stone area.

"That wretched man damned me into an unwanted life, if it wasn't for him I would still be free to the life I once had. Instead I am bound to the most disgusting man in this country. Robin Hood was the reason Sir Andrew changed his mind about asking for my older sister's hand, he convinced my farther and both of them convinced the man to take me in stead. Of course my mistake was returning home. Robin Hood ended my life," The Lady's hands where clenched at her sides as she shot a furious gaze towards the sheriff.

"That is why I despise Robin Hood," Hannah held herself high, despite the feeling of betrayal building in side.

"Shall we leave this place? I wish to speak with you before going on my morning ride," The elegant woman shot a quick glare back at the out laws before striding forwards, past Jimmy and Isabella, making her way out swiftly.

She waited patiently in the lighter stone hallway, taking in the clean in gratefully before turning to take in the Sheriff at her side.

"I want nothing more than to rid this world of Robin Hood," The Lady started on her calm walk once again, Isabella falling into her step, glancing at the younger woman.

"Then we both want the same thing," The dark haired woman grinned as they strode to a stop.

"We could form an allegiance, work together to get Robin Hood. We could do what all men failed to do, kill Robin Hood. I've heard many things about you and together we can be deadly. Robin Hood won't know what's hit him," The sheriff was beaming with ideas and schemes, all showing in her wide grin.

Hannah took in the idea with a nod.

"I see what you mean, we are both powerful, smart, strong willed, cunning and very sly, not to mention we are women and that makes us lethal," The Lady let a grin pull at her lips as she looked forwards.

"I'm with you, together we will get Robin Hood," She shot Isabella a knowing smile, one which the sheriff her self seamed to mirror. That was until a loud ruckus broke out, the loud shouting and clashing noises coming from the main courtyard.

"What on Earth is that?" Hannah questioned in confusion as Isabella let an irritated groan roll from her chest before she set of in a furious march, the Lady Hannah gliding behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Isabella bellowed at the nearest frantic solider.

"There is a fire sheriff," The man gasped before being pushed down the steps by an un-amused Isabella.

"It's the hay sheriff, it seams what ever stock you had brought in has been set alight," Hannah stated with a frown looking around at the furious guards flailing around with buckets of water, trying there hardest to put out the flames, using water from the courtyard, water troughs as well as wells in the town, meaning the gate was wide open.

"Who would dare do this?" The Lady's face showed true shock and confusion as she stood with the sheriff.

The outraged shouts of a few guards caught attention and all eyes turned. Hannah gave a small nod to Jimmy, one that only he managed to catch and the boy was off.

Hannah's eyes turned to the commotion before her once again, a hidden smile alight in her eyes as the two outlaws rode around the courtyard, taunting Isabella as she gave furious commands to useless soldiers. The men rode out threw the main gate as Lady Hannah stepped back into her hard character.

"They stole my horse!" The woman bellowed in outrage.

"I swear everyone of them will pay," Isabella growled as the smoke from the died fire curled into the sky.

Jimmy ran the short distance back to the dungeons, shouting commands to any guard and solider that still didn't know of the fire, sending them out to sort the organised problem and clearing them from his way.

The dungeons where still barren from the man that held the keys to every cell, making it a simple job for the young boy as he pulled a lock pick from his pocket and strode over to the cell that cadged Sir Guy.

"Lady Hannah requested you be giving an opportune moment. You now owe her," Jimmy stated as he swung the cell door open, that being Guy's opportune moment for escape.

The darkly clad man didn't question it and strode past the boy, sparing him glance as he passed.

"Oh, I was also told to pass on a message, Hannah say's if you ever attempt to steal from her again, she will personally castrate you very slowly with a blunt object," And with a bow Jimmy left nimbly. Leaving Guy stood with an amused smirk before he himself made his escape.

"Where are you going? Please let me send some of my men out, they will get your horse back," Isabella argued as Hannah hiked herself upon the unfamiliar bay mare.

"I appreciate you're efforts Sheriff, but I find that if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself, I shall return. I don't plan being too long and I don't plan on leaving my horse with such men," With that Hannah dug her heels into the mares flanks sending her into a burst of movement, threw the gate and town, bursting along the cobble ground and bursting out the high walls of Nottingham. The horse's hooves clattered against the wooden bridge, becoming dull as soon as they hit the dirt ground.

Now she was free from the prying eyes and chains of lies Hannah could grin wildly at her successful plan that worked out perfectly.

She couldn't be happier, in a sense that is. Two of Robin's outlaws knew the truth of her distaste, something she didn't really want, but the truth of her past would only help her chanced with the sheriff and she knew that.

______________________________________________

Thanks for reading... i'd luv to hear your comments

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Hey soz for the mahoosive gap... but a dream i had inspired this chapter... don't ask XD

:i do not own robin hood... just my oc's

______________________

The calm before the storm

Chapter 11:

Ray of light

The delicate silence was shattered by the sound of unfamiliar hooves, of the bay mare clattering against the dull earth. Mud and leaves kicking up from the animals fast pace. The Lady's hands gripped tightly at the reins as she drove the horse off track into the forest, steering the large horse threw the trees and small shrubs before allowing the panting mare to slow.

The Lady Hannah flashed a look around, kicking the horse into a plod of a walk. Her surroundings unfamiliar and beloved horse out or view and ear shot.

The high woman gave a groan, sweeping the dark escaping strands of hair from her face before catching interest in the ground.

Swinging herself down from the mare and brushing a few leaves from the floor a smile soon curved back at her lips, the distinguished hoof print mapping out her stallion's wear about.

An old mark easily over looked as a scar sat on the left rear hoof and provided a perfect breadcrumb trial.

The two outlaws dismounted the two stolen horses, both heaving a hefty sigh as they turned to see their leader marching towards them.

"Where have you two been? I was about ready to get the rest of the gang together and start a search party for you both!" Robin frowned.

"Robin, we ran into some trouble while escorting Hannah to Nottingham," Tuck started.

"What trouble," The leader frowned.

"Tuck, John your back," Much smiled stepping out from there hidden camp.

"When did you both get here?" Allen asked as he sauntered down the hill, carrying a stack of firewood.

"Just now," John stated with a roll of his eyes.

"What trouble!" Robin asked again with more force.

"Isn't that Hannah's horse?" Much chirped again, turning all attention to the brilliant black stallion, stood proud, his ears pricked with confusion.

Robin turned slowly from the horse, his arms folded, still waiting on a good answer.

"Gisborne was the trouble," John spoke with distaste.

"When we had caught up with Hannah, she was fighting him off and not fairing too badly if I do say so. We stepped into help her o course, much to her distaste," Tuck spoke calmly, not wanting to repeat anything said.

"But Gisborne was followed by the sheriff's men and we all got dragged to Nottingham as prisoners," The bear like John summed up speedily.

"Well then how did you escape? I mean, Isabella must have that place swarming knowing you both where in her grasp," Alan asked astounded, the pile of fire wood now forgotten by his feet.

"We didn't escape, Hannah some how managed to set up a distraction and gave use something to pick the lock. We just followed her instructions like she said, her whole plan was thought out excellently, everything fell right into place, we both rode out the front gates with Isabella stood there watching us," Tuck glanced around the growing group.

"See, she can't hate you that much if you let your friends go," Alan mused, placing a mud scuffed hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Robin, we need to talk," John breathed, a steel look set on the leader as he gave a firm nod.

Pushing her self up right with a sigh, the Lady Hannah plucked a long blade of grass from the forest floor before pulling herself on the unfamiliar mare once again.

"Time to find you Aiden," The young Hannah grinned walking the bay horse on, letting the reins lag as she placed the blade of grass between her thumbs and giving a light blow. A strangled squeak sounded as the air was forced past the thing space between her thumbs and irritated the blade of grass.

With a shake of her head Hannah brought her lips to her thumbs again, sucking in a healthy breath and forcing out past the grass earning a loud screech to shatter threw the forest.

The bay mare's ears flicked back and forwards, listening to the burst of noise echo off into the distance. It was only moments later that a returning bellowing whine from a familiar horse sounded catching the interest of both horse and rider.

The small huddle of Robin, John and Tuck had fallen into silence, all well aware of the three other members trying ease drop on the private conversation. Constant whispers wondering what was being said flowed to the quite party.

"She said that?" Robin finally asked from his slouched position as he probed his elbows up on his knees, holding his chin in his right hand, brow furrowed in thought.

"Yes Robin, now is it true?" John frowned, furious at the idea Robin would even be accused of such a deed.

A sigh passed the leaders lips as he looked up at the two men opposite him.

"So she does know," The down hearted man muttered before the loud bellowing whine of the Lady's stallion shot the men's heads up in alert.

The group of outlaws speedily assembled out side and viewed the grand horse as he threw his head back, pulling away from a struggling much, following up with another loud bellow, his heavy hooves stomping at the leaf litter reading himself for a deadly charge if he was not to be released.

"Let him go!" Robin shouted pull Much away from the dangerous animal and watching on as the black stallion galloped into the forest.

The leader instantly threw himself at the other stolen horse, vaulting up into it's saddle.

"Robin!" Kate yelled in urgency, running towards him as he steered the horse in the direction of the stallion.

"Stay here!" The order was barked at the whole group, freezing the blonde into a stop as she watched him ride of after the Lady's horse, a slightly pouted scowl forming on her thin face.

Hannah clicked the horse on in a walk looking around for any sign of her beloved companion, her delicate hands dropped to her lap as the bay mare stood at a stand still, her ears flicking around.

"Where are you," The Lady whispered when the mare gave a struggled whine, backing up with a frightened bounce before rearing up as Hannah scrambled for the reins and control. The female horse tipped its rider sending the Lady tumbling from the saddle and strait into a small ditch, home to a large growth of brambles.

Hannah gave a sudden shriek at the feel of thorns poking at her exposed skin, and threw the fabric of her dress.

The bay mare had since took off, leaving the Lady with out a hope on getting out of the ditch she lay in, laced with thorns. She was unable to move because if she did the weight would only move onto a centred part of her body and press more natural spikes into her skin.

"This is a bloody nuisance!" Hannah screamed, frustration hitting her instantly, her hair snagging on the prickly plants.

A snort was followed after her out burst, sparking hope as she tried to sit up catching a glance of midnight black.

"Aiden!" The Lady chirped reaching as hand out as the elegant horse stepped forwards, his head low and ears perked.

"Good boy, come a lil closer," Hannah struggled as she stretched a hand out for his reins, finding sitting up in a bramble full ditch to be extremely difficult.

An extravagated groan fell from her lips as she let her strained back fall back into the thrones, a cringe gripping at her face.

"This is just perfect" The Lady muttered, small points of her body burning, obviously from being stabbed by the thorns.

"Ok one more try, come on boy," Hannah urged reach once again for her horses reins, stretching as best she could, her fingers just brushing the leather, teasing her in the horrid situation.

Just as she gave up again, letting herself fall back into the brambles her arm was caught in a firm grasp.

"Just like old times," The boyish grin spread across Robins face as he held tightly to her hand.

"I was bawling my eye's out if I remember correctly, I am not now," The Lady took his other out stretched hand, allowing him to pull her from the death trap of thrones.

"You're a big girl now," Robin gave a nod as Hannah instantly started fussing about, checking the various burning areas.

"I hate thorn bushes," The Lady grumbled, plucking a thorn from her palm with a cringe.

"Really? I always seemed to find you in them, or laying in nettles,"

"Not of my own choice Robin and you always took your sweet time in getting me out, you truly where a little whelp when you was younger," Hannah huffed gripping her stallion's reins and leading him away with a scowl.

"I always came to your rescue," The leader shrugged falling into step beside her.

"No you didn't," The Lady protested, shooting the man next to her a frown as she raised a hand to her burning neck before recoiling in horror, a hissed intake of breath startling Robin.

"What is it?" The man instant questioned, stepping in front of Hannah and stopping her walk.

"There's a throne in my neck!" The woman suddenly squealed, running a finger over the bump with a wince, picking at the throne with her index finger and thumb, the natural spearhead pulling at the skin.

"It wont come out!" Hannah whined, flapping a hand at it.

"Here let me have a look," Robin sighed brushing her dark locks out the way and letting out a hiss at the look of it.

"Ow, looks sore,"

"IT IS," Hannah screeched.

Robin brushed a rough finger over the relatively large throne, stuck deeply in the Lady's soft neck.

"Ow, just get it out!" The impatient woman urged, as she glanced at the too close man, watching as he looked over the wound intently, his fingers gentle as he pulled at the throne, the fallen spike tugging at the skin around it.

"Ahh get off," The childish woman frowned pushing Robin away as she cupped a hand protectively over her the throne.

"Come here," Robin sighed, holding his hand out for her to take.

"No!" The Lady chirped shooting the man in front of her a glare.

"You can't just leave it,"

"I'll get it out myself," With that the Lady pulled her horse on, opening up on a bright meadow.

"No you won't, I know you," His eyes where hard and unwavering, yet with the loving softness to them Hannah once loved.

"Do you? Do you really know me? Times have changed Robin," The young woman spat with distaste.

"Not as much as you think,"

"Really?" The Lady raised a brow, when Robin suddenly jumped forwards gripping at her wrists, pulling her away from her horse with a gasp.

"I still have to fight you, just to get a throne out of you," The fearless man smirked.

"Get off, I'll do it myself," Hannah frowned delivering a hard kick to the man's shin and taking a running start at his loosened grip.

A shriek jumped for the Lady's lips as she was gripped around the waist and pulled around, stumbling lightly as she spun to face Robin and throwing a punch out, on which he caught easily.

A frustrated groan fell from Hannah, while a light chuckle rumbled from Robin, the two scuffled, the Lady trying to escape, only to be pulled back in.

"Ow!" Hannah chirped as she fell to the ground and hit at the person sat on her.

"GET OFF ROBIN!" She cried our raged as the man sat on her, pinning her arms by her side as she kicked out to try and get him off.

"No use now Nah," Robin smirked as a fully enraged scream left the Lady's lips.

"YOU ARE A BLOODY TWITTERING IDIOT!"

Robin simply pushed her head to the side and tried at the throne again, despite the woman under him and her constant whines, insults and screams.

"There!" The man chirped, holding the cured piece of plantation up with success.

"Thank you," Hannah mumbled, having since grown tired after all her wriggling, kick and screaming.

She breathed in thankfully as Robin freed up her chest kneeling up into a straddle over her. Reaching a hand to her neck and rubbing the relieved skin, Hannah was unknowing of the look she was getting as she lay, her head turned to the side, hair splayed around her, hand rubbing gently at her neck and eyes staring intently at the grass in her view.

A strand of hair was pushed from her face, catching her attention as she dropped her hand from her neck and glanced up at the man over her. Her golden eyes dancing in the light from the sun, glowing in there perfect almond frames.

"You have changed so much," Robin muttered, as he looked down at the confused Lady, her bow lips plump and full, set in their natural slightly upturned curve.

Hannah's face radiated with heat, her chest burning strangely as the one loved now hated man ran a thumb under her left eye, following the line of her high cheek bone before curving down her jaw line.

His eye's memorising her every matured feature.

__________________________

fanx for reading guys... lemme no what you think


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, sorry for the wait, i needed to figure the best way to get this out, i was planning it to be in this chap... just how to put it and bring it up.

well any whoooooo...

* * *

Chapter: 12

Said it all

A swirling breeze of cool air rustled at the leaves that clung to the hard, worn brown branches of the trees surrounding the spacious open grassland. The swaying motions of the luscious green blades flowing like waves of the sea, rolling across the area in wide spread lines.

The lone stallion flicked his ears around, curious as to the sudden silence that seemed to have been dropped like a rock from a roof top, quick and noticeable.

A soft whine as the horse turned his head joined the wind in its fight to over come the silence. A silence easily classed as awkward.

The Lady Hannah lay still as calm water, her face was a blank stare and lips set together in line of no emotions, the natural up curve being the only softness shown.

"Would it not be strange if I still maintained the image of a child after so many years?" The young woman finally forced from her tight chest.

"That's not entirely what I meant," Robin sighed.

"You seem shocked I've grown, shouldn't I mature like nature intended?"

"You've just changed in so many ways," The leader summed.

"I know, not only is my appearance different, so is my life style, I am not the same person you knew Robin," A frown found it's way onto the Lady's well-kept brows.

"Yes you are," the man countered, staring down at the maiden in a calm manner, his eye's almost making her believe that.

"No! I'm not!" Her voice was sharp, cutting like a blades edge.

"I'm not a little girl, I am capable of caring for my self, I don't rely on you or your stupid spindle of lies, I don't need you Robin, I never did, my life would have been better with out you! Now get off me!" Hannah shoved the weight of the body off her, sitting up a constant fuss to tidy herself, not a care in the world for the man who simply allowed him self to be pushed away.

"Why do you hate me?" Robin questioned, his voice holding no care or meaning as he spoke.

"Why did I even like you in the first place, to be honest you where never a very nice boy, always showing off, quick to pass the blame, not a care for the ones around you, never doing as you where told, at what point did you finally grow up?" The Lady spoke with a casual tone, brushing down the sleeves of her dress before turning to smooth out her hair.

"When I watched my father die in our own burning home," Robin suddenly grew guarded, walls newly put up with the simple statement he gave.

The Lady paused the tying of her ribbon as she stared down at her lap, her fingers frozen against the soft gold strand and dark locks.

"I guess we both had rather painful shoves into a lone grown up world," Hannah soon continued heartlessly.

"John and Tuck told me," Robin stated his hard eyes turning to take in the changed woman besides him.

"I'm sure they did," She added to the string of unhelpful and pointless sentences.

Robin heaved a heavy sigh, as he pushed himself from the floor, pushing a rough hand threw his hair as he paced in front of the delicately perched Hannah.

"Hannah, Please! Just be strait with me, is that why you're so angry with me?"

"I'm afraid your twittering has lost me," Hannah added childishly, giving a curt shrug, turning to look down at the grass to her right with out a care, her hands cupped in her lap.

"You always have to make everything so difficult!" The leader raised his voice a notch, throwing his arms in the air before resting them on his hips, most of his weight resting on his left leg as he stared down at the woman before him.

"I do not, I helped your friends escape, and I don't doubt they told you that, but I haven't any quarrels with them,"

"Just me!" Robin frowned while the Lady nodded.

"They have not made my life hell, mind you that blonde one seems to be problematic when ever I am faced with her, but I chant be around long,"

"Hannah, John and Tuck told me what you said to Isabella," Robin tried again.

"Remind me," She waved a hand in command, one that the great leader didn't appreciate, a scowl forming over his face at the passive look she gave him, but he knew he had to continue.

"About how Sir Andrew changed his mind on marrying Marion, how I convinced your farther not give her away and how we then both convinced him to take your hand instead," Robin watched as the Lady Hannah ran her fingers threw the blades of grass, a deepening sorrow filling her before she flashed her eye's up to him, spitting out a dry laugh.

"My goodness, Robin! You make it seem as if my words are true," A delicate hand was placed to her chest as she looked away with a laugh, utter confusion washing over the leader's face.

"You made it up?" He asked slowly, taking a slight step back at the strange coincidence of the story.

"Well…how should I know," The Lady gave a shrug, her tone light and carefree.

"After all, I wasn't in the room at the time," Her sweet voice suddenly dropped to a dark growl as her eye's flashed up in a hating glare.

"Hannah listen," Robin instantly jumped to defend.

"What? You thought I would have never found out? You're a sick man Robin, convincing my own farther to give his youngest away to save the girl you favoured!" Hannah shook her head as she pushed her self up from the ground.

"I don't dislike the fact you saved my sister from the man, just the fact you insisted I went with him, he could have left with nothing but you really went out of your way to convince him," She smacked a hand down her dress to get rid of a few clinging pieces of dried dead grass.

"It wasn't like that," Robin insisted taking a step forwards and wrapping his hand around Hannah's upper arm.

"Tell me what it was like then Robin!" She barked, yanking her arm free of his grasp. A nasty frown set into her face as the man drew a blank, failing to answer fast enough for the Lady's high demands.

"Did you not want my sister to be wed to Sir Andrew?" The high woman questioned sharply.

"No, of course I didn't," Robin shot defensively.

"Did you not convince Sir Andrew to take another to be his bride?" Hannah dug her nails into the soft fabric of her dress as she spoke.

"Yes," He answered quietly, less fire in his voice as Hannah turned her back to him, ready to take her leave.

"Did you not quietly converse with my farther to convince him to give me away?" She glared at the jutting line of trees ahead of her.

"Yes," His voice sounded almost weak and defeated.

"And did both of you not convince the disgusting man to take me instead?" The words where forced threw clenched teeth, almost hard to hear.

"It wasn't like that!" Robin sparked.

"Did you, or did you not?" Hannah barked, spinning to shoot him a glare to stop his attempts at speech.

"Yes, but"

"So I replaced my sister because you didn't want her going to another, and my farther didn't mind a bit?" The Lady interrupted, a hating snip in her tone.

"No! Will you listen!" The accused leader pleaded.

"To what? More of your lies! I suppose your going to say sorry, make up some wild excuse? I was there Robin, I heard!" Her voice broke, a final weakness in her emotions. She couldn't keep it in; her chest was tight to bursting and with the final weight of the past being lifted away from her and proven to be true a new, more sizable pressure fell over her chest and crashed at her head.

Deep down she didn't want him to admit to everything, she wanted it all to be a lie, she wanted there to be a misunderstanding, she wanted Robin to prove he never betrayed her and left her to rot away with a man she could never like, let alone love.

Yet he never, her proved what she heard and finally pieced together was right, he had done everything she thought he had, the nightmare was real.

"You where my best friend, I thought the world of you and you condemned me to a life of utter sorrow," The Lady shook her head, her voice a whisper as she ripped her eyes from him.

"Hannah…" Robin breathed; he was lost for words, his actions stabbing at him once again.

"You left me to rot, you said you'd never leave me, you'd never forget and that you'll always be there, but I rotted away in that place for years!" Flames of fury started to lick from Hannah's tongue as she found new life to get new answers.

"How easy was I to brush away Robin!" Tears finally spilled over, cascading down her cheeks in quiet rivers.

"I never forgot about you," He reasoned, only to be met with a scoff.

"Then why hadn't I ever returned home!" Hannah yelled.

"You forgot me! You never came to put it right, correct your mistake, you never came for me like you said!" She was closed to screaming, her tears may be silent in the way of her being a graceful crier but in no way was her temper graceful, not when mixed with so many dangerous emotions.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, the soft voice joining the wind causing the Lady to freeze.

She took in a shaking breath, her hands trembling as she lifted her left slowly, cupping it over her lips to trap in the sob his words threatened to bring out.

With a blinding flash of fury she spun round, a sharp right hand flexed out in a wide star, her arm extended as she brought it around, forcing it harder with the twist of her body before the loud clap of skin beat threw the air in a demanding over power for noise.

Her hand stung, tiny prickles stabbing all over her palm and each of her fingers and thumb, the flesh hot and raw.

Robin's eyes where wide to the floor, his body turned from it's previous position as the force moved him to save his head snapping from his neck. His askew hair fell in his eyes as his hand slowly reached up to his flaming cheek, his fingers twitching as they gingerly neared the throbbing area.

Hannah's breathing came in short bounds as she waited from him to finally face her again.

"Your sick!" She spat in a harsh tone, forcing it threw the wobble in her throat.

With that she scooped up her dress and made a strait line for her horse.

She shakily reached for the reins, blindly putting her foot in the stirrup and fumbling with the long tendrils of her dress. In a less than graceful manner she flopped into the saddle much to the stallion's confused shuffle and pressed him on. The horse instantly knew of the woman's distress, not only for the reason it was easy to sense but she had never thrown herself at the saddle and scrambled onto his back, ever. It was unheard of; the Lady Hannah was always so composed and graceful despite all odds and emotions.

"Hannah please!" Robin called finding the slap hadn't in fact prevented any movement ever coming from his legs again as he pushed a thin branch out of his way, letting it snap back behind him.

She said nothing, simply giving the animal an uneven kick to move forwards, the action coming out more like dance steps on either side of the animal's flanks.

His ears swivelled around but he pressed forwards warily, waiting to see if this was the desired action the heel tapping requested, there was no tug at the bit in his mouth so he continued with more confident strides.

"Hannah!" Robin called desperately stepping in front of the horse, causing the glorious, dark stead to throw his head up and dance on his toes lightly before settling back.

"Get away from me," The Lady finally spat back, turning her horse to more around him, only to have the animal throw his head up again with a whine as the outlaw blocked him once again.

"I have nothing more to say to you, you have done a fine job of staying out of my life, now continue with that!" And once again Hannah moved her horse into a faster forwards motion.

"Hannah, please wait!" Robin called, desperation nagging in his tone.

"I hate you Robin," The woman hissed slowing her horse to pass him before kicking the anxious animal into a canter.

The great leader let his world fall in; once again everything was collapsing around him. A structure never steady, every time he managed to build something up and love it, it would all come crumbling down, and why? Nothing is ever steady around him because the foundations are cracked them selves.

* * *

Well here ya go!

Tell me what you think!

=]


	13. Chapter 13

Hellooooo...loong time no see... sorry for the years i've been dormant from this story ^^"

here we go .

Chapter 13: Living In Sin

The midnight stallion's hooves clacked in a slow trot, his rider having lost grace as she sat in a slouch upon the animal, bobbing with his movements.

Her eyes stayed down before she took a deep breath and straitened out to look forwards. She needed to be stronger, sure it hurt but she always knew the truth, and because of that she let her anger and desperation get the better of her. She had come to find out about her lost family but the fury her old friend brought back over took that and now she was riddled with guilt. She should be thinking of them not of herself.

Reaching a hand up she furiously swept a straying tear from her cheek, her lips forming a tight line as she returned her hand to the leather reins, kicking the horse into a faster pace. A face once again carved of stone; she would not shed a tear for that man, or herself ever again.

Heavy clattering of the stallion's hooves awoke The Lady Hannah from her thoughts as the cobble stone road alerted her to her arrival back at Nottingham. A few guards stood rigid as she past, allowing her by with great ease as she turned her horse within the high walls of the castle before dismounting from the saddle in the courtyard.

The Sheriff was soon to be present, sweeping her glorious dress up into her hands as she glided down the steps with a reasonable speed.

"Isabella," The lady Hannah nodded, giving a slow elegant curtsy.

"I was able to retrieve my horse but I fear the mare I took out has bolted after she threw me,"

"Not to worry, are you alright," The dark haired Sheriff questioned, leading the Maiden back into the castle as her horse was returned to the stables.

"I am fine Sheriff, not to worry," The deep brunette shook her head lightly, almost losing composure and panicking as Isabella lifted a hand to the Lady Hannah's hair, plucking a leaf from it.

"Ugh, how undignified," Hannah scoffed; pulling a face of disgust, despite the fact she didn't actually mind leaves or dirt it reminded her of home, of her youth, the sweet, carefree, innocent days.

"May I excuse my self again, to bath?" The Lady questioned politely to the sheriff who simply nodded.

"Of course," she frowned light, as if shocked the Lady Hannah even had to ask.

"Thank you ever so much," Hannah smiled before turning to leave.

"May I ask one thing before you go?" the Sheriff raised a brow, while Hannah paused in her steps with a light frown before forcing a friendly smile and turning to face her.

"Anything," She nodded with a slight bow.

"How did you get your horse back from Robin Hood and his men?" Isabella took a look of suspicious curiosity.

"I called, I have taught my stallion to come to my call and mine alone, no matter who holds or rides him, he will come, throwing anyone in his way, he truly is a loyal companion," She smiled with a nod.

"Interesting, he sounds like quite a horse," Isabella smiled before giving a nod, heading off on her separate way while Hannah mirrored her.

After an hour or two, the Lady's bath had been fully prepped and now sat holding her once again, the day seeming short as she cleaned the tiny build up of grime, a few miniscule red dots stinging at the fragranced water, the evidence from the bed of thorns she lay in.

With a swish of water she pulled her self from the tub, picking up her robe and slipping her arms in, having never really like a maid doing it for her, the Lady loved her privacy and wasn't keen on someone being present while she bathed.

Brushing a few tangling strands that fell in her blushed face, the heat of the water having opened her pours and given her a red glow, the open robe allowing the cooling air to reach the exposed front of her dripping body, the fabric already clinging to her wet back.

Sudden steps dropped fear into the pit of her stomach, causing the Lady to frantically pull the robe around her front and tie it moments before a small knife was pressed to her neck, a strong arm clamping around her waist.

"What do you want?!" She spoke, a shake in her voice due to her exposed state, her giant, hardened wall falling with her panic.

"It would have been safer for you if you'd left me behind bars," The deep growling voice of Guy rumbled, the vibrations his low voice created, spread from his chest and threw Lady Hannah as he pulled her back against him tightly.

Her breathing hitched in her throat as she clenched at the thin material that clung to her wet body, leaving little to the imagination.

"What do you want!" She tried, this time a bit stronger as she frowned.

"I want an, opportune moment with my sister," He smirked after a pause, pressing the flat of the blade to the side of her chin, pulling her face to turn towards him.

"_You_ owe _me_, remember," She shot, her golden brown eyes scanning over his sharp, chiselled fetchers, narrowing slightly as his lips turned up into that smirk, one side rising that bit higher.

"I'm willing to compromise," He stated, his voice low and gruff as he kept an intense stare on Hannah, causing her to swallow down the lump in her throat.

"Fine," She shot earning a pleased look from the dark haired man.

"Good," He whispered gruffly into her ear, dropping the small blade away from her heated flesh as he stepped back, her body giving an involuntary shiver.

Spinning wildly to face him with a scowl she instantly barked in a hushed hiss.

"How did you get in here?" She frowned.

"I know these walls better than anyone," He answered smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, how long where you in here?" She tried, earning a short silent laugh as his chest rose quickly with his slight amusement.

"Ugh, you male," She instantly rolled her eyes, moving to step around him to get to her closet for some clothing.

The Lady gasped in surprise as her arm was caught, the tight grip spinning her to face the gruff man as he pushed her back, forcing her to sit on her bed, the parting of her robe slipping away from her slender right leg.

"What Guy?" Hannah frowned lightly, leaning away from him as he towered over her, his whole being intimidating in many ways.

"I'm not the most patient person, my Lady," He spoke lowly, giving a mock respectful nod of his head as the Lady her self continued to try and lean away from him as he kept close.

"Fine! If you can get Robin Hood to me, I'll get Isabella to you," She hissed in a whisper, her breathing having become slightly irregular, speeding up to the next notch as Sir Guy lifted a hand, brushing a thumb across her rosé tinted cheeks.

"Done," He muttered, dipping closer from where he leaned over her.

"I want the blonde too," She stated in a whisper become too entranced by the man over her, he had a peculiar affect and she hated it, in a far different way than the hate she held for Robin.

She couldn't stand the way he captured her in worry, panic, fear yet excitement, all succeeding on keeping her on edge and making her feel almost sinful.

"Done," He smirked; reaching a hand up to snake threw her wet hair.

"Stop it!" Hannah frowned, shooting him a loathing glare as he simply chuckled, the sound low and dark causing her to turn her head away from him.

"Why did you let me live?" He questioned, the small fact still confusing him as he peered down at the beautiful woman, lying almost bare under him.

"Your more useful that way," Hannah allowed herself to smile, shooting the dark haired man a smug, plotting smile earning a grin and shake of his head.

"I'll send you word," With that he stood, looking down at the Lady with a grin as he slipped his blade away, watching with another small chuckle as she jumped to her feet and rushed for her clothes.

"No doubt you'll appear here or send for me?" She quirked a brow, crossing her arms over her chest for more cover.

"Hm," Was all he uttered as he flicked a brow up before sweeping over to her, pulling her barely covered body tightly into him despite the Lady's protest.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" She hissed in a panic, wanting to recoil but finding she couldn't as Guy's smirked seemed to captivate her as it grew.

"You have no loyalties to anyone," He stated, as Hannah looked away with a frown freezing as he kissed her neck before releasing her.

He was right, she didn't like her damned fiancé, let alone love him, nor did she love Robin like she used to, so why should she hold her self back from such an alluring man? A dark, nasty, alluring man.

Later that evening The Lady Hannah sat pride of place at the table during dinner; the well-mannered etiquette of Isabella caused Hannah to smile, finding it absolutely charming and a wonderful change.

"I cannot stress how wonderful this is," Hannah smiled cutting her food into smaller edible pieces.

"How so?" Isabella questioned with a pleasant smile, also finding the feminine company delightful.

"It is such a great change to be free of the piggish male feasting, it seams the richer they are, the more greedy they become in all ways," The lady shook her head while the Sheriff gave a smile.

"I know exactly what you mean," She nodded.

The rest on the meal was spent in a calmed presence, the two women conversing about small idle thing they had in common, all while The Lady Hannah used the information she gained to lure Isabella into the confrontation Sir Guy wanted, of course Hannah would keep tight grip on the controls, she wanted Isabella alive, just as she wanted Guy alive.

Isabella was her protection, she needed her alive and on her side at all times, she needed her trust and friendship, Isabella was more importing than anyone, she held power, she could free her from her fiancés bonds.

Guy was more or less a tool, Hannah had spent many night convincing herself that, the past was the past, he had shown her a glimmer of freedom, a different life and in turn thrown her into hot water with Andrew. She helped him escape and he did the Lady the favour of tricking her dull husband to be into not killing her, convincing the piggish man she didn't betray him.

The weeks were long and exciting with him, but that soon drastically changed in the end.

Now she simply needed him for his skills, not for the small amount of relief he gave her as a friend in her past.

Isabella was her protection, Gisborne, her attack.

Lady Hannah hated scheming, but she was pushed in her desperation, she would not go back there, to that man!

She would have her questions answered, the weight taken from her shoulders and live in her home happily.

...

ahhhh... i luv guy.. purely for his bad boy, sexy body, good in leather, gotta go there coz hes soooo damn dangerous...ness =]

yummy

he he


	14. Chapter 14

heelllloooooooooo ... he he *grins* long time =]

ok ok sorry!

i've been busy!

but anyway here we go! Moving forwards to the story with a trip to the past =]

000

Chapter 14: The past shall stay in the past

That night, the lady Hannah couldn't sleep as soundly as she'd managed to force her self for years, the memories of her past playing havoc weather she closed her eyes or not.

Her past was her past, Robin was a large part of that, a huge damaging quake in her past, while Guy, he was a small bridge that led her passage to a tiny bit of numb, bliss.

000

Young and naïve, the Lady Hannah once again dressed her part as the devoted fiancé to the piggish Andrew, her clothing as fine are her young face and well-styled hair.

She was meant to impress, by all means, the perfect arm trophy to gloat about and show off to the rivals, that was her life.

A small change was to be set in the books as she dressed to be impressive once again, at Andrew's side. He had a visit from Nottingham, a priced, well-anticipated visit, one to be excited over but it was all the same to Hannah, she had grown not to get excited, not to expect anything good to come to her, noting in this life would ever benefit her, even if one person from her home, visited in a purely business related manner.

Standing at the long oak dining table, Hannah's eyes where dull and down cast, staring at the many rings the once great tree had managed to reach in it's age before it was brought down and reduce to the table before her, cut from it's life, dragged from it's home and shaped and styled into someone else's ideal fancie, now unrecognisable.

It was odd to be compared to a table, but that is what she felt, once a free mighty tree, happy to stand, as she was, now dead and moulded into something else, for someone else.

Her hands where clasped limply in front of her, her stance remaining exactly the same since she first entered the room and was given a long, briefing on who was coming and what was expected of her, now the special guests stood opposite her, sharing there greetings to Andrew.

The Sheriff of Nottingham, he was not a young man and wore his wealth smugly, presenting himself with an overly fake friendship. This much the young Lady was able to pick up on.

Blocking the ego drowned men she turned back to her own world, the darkly clad man not even earning a passing thought or single glance from her, despite the constant, curious stare he showered on her.

With a sharp, hard prod to her spine half and inch below her shoulder blades, Hannah's back instantly arched with a high proper stance, her body snapping into the right position with an uncomfortable wake up from her little world.

"You are a Lady now! Pay attention and greet your guest!" Hissed the head maid in charge of her change and new mannerism, leaning harshly towards her ear before striding away as Hannah let her broken spirit show clearly in her eyes as she finally took in the two men before her.

"My Lord," She spoke, with a bow of her head and small curtsy.

"Yes, how pleasant," The Sheriff nodded with a wave of his hand, in an obvious sarcasm having just witnessed the girl standing in and almost dead way as she failed to respond to her fiancé as well as show any emotion or enthusiasm while addressing the high man.

"Ah well I must congratulate you, she," The Sheriff grinned as he wagged a finger towards the young Lady sat opposite him.

"Is a keeper, young, beautiful…quiet!" He perked at the last one as he listed the obvious traits his blind eyes could see before him.

"Indeed, and we plan for many children, all boys," Andrew gloated as he clapped a large hand over Hannah's dainty, pale one, pinning it to the table top from where she was once reaching for her drink.

"Don't we?" He turned to her with a smile while Hannah simply stared down at her trapped hand, before sliding it from under his, off the table and into her lap before finally turning to him whit the same dead look on her face.

"Perhaps," She forced out, her soft voice almost fragile.

Andrew's face slowly turned sour as he raked his hand back towards himself as the Sheriff oohed at the tension, before clapping his hands together with a grin.

"Well perhaps you would prefer a man like me?" He grinned smugly before listing his fantastic traits like the bigheaded man he was, luckily for him holding a joking tone Andrew was following.

"I'm good looking," The sheriff ranted as he smoothed a hand over his thinning, barely there hair with a thoughtful look on his face as he searched for more to say about himself, that was, until the dark haired, silent man beside him gave a small scoff.

Instantly Hannah's eyes had flitted up towards him while the top man of Nottingham dropped his fist to the table dully as he turned to face his right hand man.

"What? Did you want to say something Gisborne?" He questioned with a clipped testy tone, to which the tall man gave a disrespectful roll of his eyes as he looked away.

"That's what I thought," the Sheriff finalised happily, turning back to start up a conversation with Andrew.

The Lady sat perfectly still, her hands clamped loosely in her lap as she chose to pay attention to this one visit and to this one man. She was confused as to why he wasn't overly happy to be sat where he was, why he wasn't working hard to impress and please.

Gisborne's sharp eyes came back to the occupants of the table and more precisely towards the young Lady Hannah. A slight twitch pulled up at a brow as he caught sight of her sweet golden eyes having lifted from the table and directing towards him, the surprise as slight as the twitch. His head intern followed his eyes as he fully faced her despite the fact her gaze instantly shot down and head bowed back towards the table, seeming like a child that had just been caught.

He waited with much practiced patients, watching her eyes busily search the table top to help keep the temptation of looking back at him at bay. But, as expected her eyes did flit back up and met his, flicking back down the next second in shame at being caught almost causing a flicker of a smile to twitch at Guy's lips.

000

With a sigh Hannah set a hand against her churning stomach, she was hungry and unsettled, having eaten very little in the company of the boarish Andrew, finding her appetite fleeting at the mere sight of him and now coming back with a vengeance as soon as she was shot of him.

With a small shiver Hannah slipped out into the courtyard and rounded her way toward the stables, her feet pattering quietly in the dead of night, empty against the stonewalls locking her in.

The stable doors gave a low creek as they where slowly cracked open, allowing enough room for her small frame to slip threw.

A few horses threw their heads up at the disturbance, many ears flicking forwards as the girl shifted towards a stall where a beautiful young horse bounced to life with a whine and shake of his beautiful head.

"There's my beautiful boy," She smiled with delight, reaching a hand towards the young horse as he lifted a deep midnight muzzle towards her.

His nose was warm and velvety against her cold fingers but she enjoyed the company she was in. Her glorious young horse her only friend.

Her body gave another involuntary shiver at the bitter night air, winter was defiantly on its way, and the stables provided nothing for the girl.

Black ears swivelled forwards as the black horse's head perked up in curiosity, causing a small wave of confusion to wash over the Lady.

"Not the best night to be out My Lady," The deep voice of Gisborne scratched at the once silent peace.

"Sir Guy!" Hannah chirped in shock as she spun with her gasp and instantly bowed her head.

"My Lord! I…I apologize if I have disturbed you," She kept her head down until his short chuckle caused her to lift his head.

"You haven't," He assured, dragging his heavy black coat from his shoulders and draping it over Hannah's smaller form.

The warmth instantly hit her, and the scent of his jacket was oddly inviting.

"But My Lord you will get cold," She frowned with worry watching as he gave a shake of his head with an obvious amused smirk.

"I'll live," he nodded before looking around the stables.

"Why are you in here?"

"I find it more comfortable, it's my only escape," Her shoulders gave a small shrug as she cast a sad smile towards her beloved horse before a panicked gasp jumped from her lips.

"Oh! Please! You won't tell Sir Andrew I said that!" She panicked causing Guy to recoil in confusion and raise a brow, asking for her to explain.

"I…I don't want to be trapped within another cage," She added weakly.

"If you didn't want to be trapped, why are you with him?" Guy questioned flatly, like the fault was entirely hers.

"Not by choice I assure you," She whispered, a shake in her voice as her eyes dropped down.

"I didn't want this, I had no say and now I wish everything would just end," A small sob pushed past her lips as tears suddenly spilled over her eyes, she had never spoken her feelings out loud and she found everything surprisingly overwhelming, to the point she cried.

"I can't get away, no matter what I try, and now I am scared of setting a foot wrong, I don't want more pain to be added to what I already am feeling," A pale hand cupped over her hysteric lips while her throat tightened painfully.

"Please, don't say anything," She whispered threw her fearful sobs.

000

A frown was bought to Gisborne's face as the image of the perfect Lady now shone threw to the true person trapped underneath, the young child that had hidden away in fear, the lost girl crying alone in the dark.

Her eyes had shown it all, but now it was only too easy to see, the poor venerable girl.

With a sniff and small cough Hannah quickly tried to compose herself.

"I'm sorry," She blurted before giving a small curtsey and swiftly making her exit.

That night Gisborne had paced his guest chambers till it wore at the floor he was haunted by the Lady of the castle. Her and the child that had died when she was made and now sat in the main hall for breakfast and starting at the young Lady Hannah's empty seat across from him, Guy openly let his distaste and lack of peaceful sleep show, throwing Sir Andrew only dirty looks when he was addressed and flat out ignoring his Sheriff.

"Hannah!" Andrew suddenly barked, causing Guy to snap his eyes up and instantly turn to the door.

Hannah stood looking petrified, her eyes where wide like a deer being hunted, trained over on Sir Andrew's outburst before her eyes flicked to Guy and back to the high Sir, wandering if he knew of what she had blurted in an burst of emotions.

A sympathetic look pulled at Guy's face as Hannah's quivering form slowly came towards the table, he, had luckily said nothing, but he understood that she could not know that, or trust him one bit to be comfortable in thinking he wouldn't say a word, she was most likely up all night threating and by her red puffy eyes, crying.

"My dear! You worried me," Andrew opened his arms with a fake smile.

"I…I…I'm sorry, I…was feeling unwell," Hannah stuttered in shock, standing numb and confused as Andrew swept her into a hug, not returning the jester as she peeked at Guy.

000

"You said nothing," Hannah whispered in shock from where she stood in shock next to Guy, his coat folded neatly in her arms.

"I have no loyalties to Sir Andrew," Guy stated indifferently.

"Nor do you have loyalties to me," Hannah shook her head.

"No, but I prefer your company to his," He shrugged taking his coat back as she held it out to him.

"So I'll do my best to keep you on side, that or I'll be forced to stay with less pleasant characters," He nodded, making an effort to sound like he was thinking of himself, and even if he was Hannah smiled.

"Thank you, anyway, what ever your reasons," Her eyes seemed to have sparked a light with the small kindness he had shown her, causing her spirits to lift and small life breath within her.

"Hannah!" Andrew once again barked from where he stood outside a large wood door with the Sheriff, the door lead to his private workspace.

With a sudden blank, dead look, Hannah turned to him.

"Your excused," He nodded like she was a child waiting to leave the dinner table.

"And you Gisborne," His sheriff waved the tall darkly clad man off, to which he in turn rose his brows to, watching as the heavy door clicked closed.

"Charming," Hannah spat with open disgust.

"Let's make the most of it," Guy simply stated, gently taking her upper arm and leading her.

"Where are we going?" She stuttered in confusion.

"I need air," He stated.

"Why are you taking me?" The Lady blinked widely.

"Wouldn't want your guest to get lost now, would you?" He taunted.

"There isn't much to get lost in? The castle isn't big," She shook her head before drawing her own conclusion as he simply lead her towards the stables.

"Wait! I'm not allowed out!" She panicked.

"He won't find out," Gisborne assured firmly.

000

Sat atop a brown mare the young Lady fiddled restlessly with the leather reins, her head bowed to try and hide her face beneath her velvet hood.

"Halt, The Lady Hannah is not to pass the gates," One of the guards stated.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne," the strong man stated with a nod, first setting his place.

"The Lady is to kindly assist me with a tour of the lands, as suggested by the good Sir Andrew himself," Guy nodded, his face stone serious.

"You can disturb him if you like, it won't be my head he has," Gisborne left open the only too true threat to which the guard turned to the second on duty who simply shrugged and with that they stood aside.

"It worked," Hannah, chirped quietly as her body rocked with the horse's movements.

One corner of Guy's lips curled up as he turned to slowly look at the Lady riding at his side, her eyes wandering the area she's only ever seen from the windows of her prison.

000

naughty =]

this is a little insight to Guy and Hannah's complicated relationship

tee hee

what else is to come?

hmm ohhh yesh!

how this friendship grew, what it grew into and how it ended =]

corse then it's back to plotting, swapping Isabella for Robin

Isabella spills all and makes Hannah flip out on Guy

using the fiesty blonde, kate, for somthing he he

Robin trying make peace

huge bust up

a few home truthes about both dear Robin AND Guy

falling out making up

fights, fun and tears

a bit of bonding

attempted murder

and

the army of ANDREW!


End file.
